4 Ways To Get A Wife(Remake)
by victoriaoh
Summary: Wanita yang suka memungut apa saja, Lelaki yang selalu ditolak oleh siapa pun. Kisah romantis mereka dalam sebuah perjanjian jangka pendek!(Chanbaek/GS)
1. Teaser

4 Ways to Get a Wife

Teaser

.

.

.

 **Dicari:** _Istri Kontrak_

 **Persyaratan :** _Usia antara 25-30 tahun, fisik sehat, dan penampilan rapi. IQ di atas 130. Memiliki pekerjaan tetap._

 **Kesepakatan :** _Diberikan uang kontrak dan upah per tahun standar lulusan universitas. Disediakan pakaian dan pembantu rumah tangga. Setelah kontrak selesai, akan diberikan keuntungan khusus seperti belajar di luar negeri._

 **Perhatian :** _Bukan kontrak seumur hidup. Masa kontrak maksimal 3 tahun. Kontrak akan diperbaharui setiap tahun. Tidak diperbolehkan adanya kontak fisik atau keluhan apa pun._

 _Lampirkan CV,surat keterangan kesehatan,dan sertifikasi tes IQ._

 _Wawancara akan dilakukan setelah lulus seleksi dokumen._

Dunia sepertinya sudah semakin gila ketika aku melihat iklan untuk mencari 'istri kontrak' yang terpasang dikoran hari itu. Apalagi ketika wanita yang terpilih menjadi kandidat dari iklan itu adalah adikku sendiri yang baru berusia 20 tahun, yang memiliki perbedaan umur lebih dari 12 tahun dengan lelaki itu. Benar-benar sinting! Setelah bersusah payah menjauhkan dan menyelamatkan adikku, lelaki itu malah berkata padanya dengan wajah datar. 'Tidak ada burung pegar, ayam pun jadi'. Ayam? Siapa yang ayam? Sekarang ia malah menawariku menjadi istri kontraknya!

.

.

.

 **tbc**


	2. Prolog

**Prolog**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sudah tiga hari berlalu sejak upacara pemakaman Direktur Park Jung Won, putra tunggal dan penerus satu-satunya Park Grup. Di tengah tatapan tajam anggota keluarga yang semuanya masih mengenakan pakaian hitam rapi, pengacara perusahaan itu mendapatkan isyarat Dari Presiden Park untuk membacakan isi surat wasiat yang ditinggalkan oleh almarhum. Presiden Park yang baru saja kehilangan putranya mengangguk pelan, dan pengacara Kang yang sudah lama menjadi tangan kanannya berdehem ringan lalu mulai berbicara.

"Seperti yang telah Anda sekalian ketahui, almarhun Park Jung Won selalu berusaha dan bekerja keras demi perusahaan bahkan sampai detik-deti terakhir hidupnya. Anda sekalian pasti juga mengakui betapa almarhum sangat mencintai Park Grup."

Mendengar ucapan pengacara Kang, serentak semua orang di ruang rapat itu terlihat mengangguk-nganggukkan kepalanya, kecuali satu orang yang mencibirkan bibirnya dan tersenyum sinis. Orang itu adalah anak kandung Direktur Park Jung Won, Park Chan Yeol, yang kini berusia 20 tahun.

Mencintai perusahaan? Omong kosong. Anjing pun mungkin akan tertawa mendengarnya. Ayahnya itu memang mencintai banyak hal, kecuali satu hal. Mencari uang. Rasanya semua orang di ruangan itu-apalagi orang-orang yang tertarik dengan harta peninggalan ayahnya-pun tahu kalau ayahnya dulu seorang _playboy_ yang suka mempermainkan wanita dengan wajah tampan dan karismanya. Tentu saja, saat ini perhatian orang-orang itu bukan tertuju pada kesalahan dan tindakan buruk yang dilakukan almarhum, melainkan pada nama-nama yang tertulis pada enam lembar kertas surat wasiat itu dan apa yang akan menjadi warisan mereka. Orang-orang itu adalah orang-orang yang tidak keberatan melupakan dan memaafkan sikap buruk almarhum, asalkan mereka bisa mendapatkan bagian dari warisan itu.

Di dalam ruang baca yang sunyi itu, Presiden Park dapat melihat tawa bisu diwajah Chan Yeol. Salah satu anak lelaki almarhum yang lain-Se Hun-pun menatap kakak angkatnya itu.

Se Hun menatapnya dengan geram dan kesal melihat sikapnya yang tidak sopan. Sementara itu, Chan Yeol balas menatapnya tajam, seolah menantangnya sambil memasang senyum aneh di wajahnya hingga akhirnya Se Hun terlebih dahulu mengalihkan pandangannya.

Pengacara Kang kembali berdehem pelan seolah meminta perhatian dari orang-orang di ruangan itu dan perlahan membuka surat warisan tersebut di atas meja.

"Rumah yang terletak di daerah Pyeongchang dan seluruh saham perusahaan akan diwariskan pada putra tertua almarhum, Park Chan Yeol. Lalu, saham di Universitas Kyung Hwan akan diberikan kepada Nyonya Han Mi Ra dan putra keduanya, Park Se Hun..."

"Apa? Yang benar saja."

"Kenapa malah anak di luar nikah yang tidak jelas hubungan darah itu..."

Sebelum Pengacara Kang menyelesaikan ucapannya, seruan kaget langsung terdengar dari seluruh penjuru ruangan. Isi surat wasiat itu benar-benar tidak terduga terutama bagi ibu Se Hun, Nyonya Han, yang sejak dulu ikut bersabar mengurusi Chan Yeol yang lahir bukan dari pernikahannya. Tatapannya terlihat penuh amarah dan kebencian yang luar biasa. Ia tidak percaya suaminya akan mewariskan seluruh saham perusahaan kepada Chan Yeol. Bagi wanita yang selama ini bertahan dengan memegang harga dirinya sebagai istri yang sah dari suaminya, isi surat wasiat itu benar-benar merupakan penghinaan yang tak tertahankan baginya. Ia merasa sipermainkan oleh suaminya bahkan setelah suaminya meninggal dunia.

"Ayah, apa ini semua adalah ide ayah?"

"Kau benar-benar ingin tahu?"

Mendengar pertanyaan menantunya yang terlihat sangat _shock_ , sehingga melupakan berbagai aturan dan tata karma yang selama ini ia jaga, Presiden Park hanya balik bertanya dengan wajah datar. Sementara itu, Nyonya Han langsung memalingkan wajahnya.

"Maafkan aku"

Suami wanita itu adalah orang yang sangat keras kepala. Ia tidak mau mendengarkan perkataan siapa pun, termasuk Presiden Park yang biasanya bisa membuat orang lain gemetaran ketakutan hanya dengan tatapannya. Suaminya itu hanya pernah menuruti ucapan Presiden Park, ayahnya, satu kali saja, yaitu saat menikah dengannya. Dengan menikahi putri rekan bisnis ayahnya, perusahaan Presiden Park bisa menjadi lebih kuat, suaminya mendapat kebebasan, dan wanita itu sendiri... ia memperoleh Se Hun. Itu saja. Satu kali saja seumur hidupnya.

 _Kurang ajar. Brengsek. Jadi seperti ini balas dendamnya padaku?_

"Berani-beraninya ia menomorduakan Se Hun dan malah anak..."

Nyonya Han yang memandang Chan Yeol dengan tatapan penuh benci akhirnya mengerahkan seluruh kesabarannya daan dengan susah payah menahan diri untuk tidak menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Pasti ia ingin mengucapkan 'anak yang lahir di luar nikah itu'.

Anak yang lahir di luar nikah. Status yang melekat pada Chan Yeol itu bukanlah kata yang asing lagi baginya, baik ketika ia tinggal di Amerika maupun di Korea saat ini. Pernikahan antara anak pengusaha kaya raya dan aktris pendatang baru yang berakhir dengan perceraian bahkan sebelum mereka sempat mendaftarkan pernikahan mereka secara hukum. Karena perbuatan mereka yang bermain-main dengan api itu, Chan Yeol harus menanggung akibatnya sejak lahir.

"Kau pasti senang kan karena semuannya berjalan sesuai keinginanmu?"

Wajah Chan Yeol tidak terlihat senang dengan isi surat wasiat yang cukup mengejutkan itu. Wajahnya seolah ia sudah menduga hal ini atau justru seperti orang yang tenang, menginginkan harta warisan yang lebih banyak lagi. Kadang, wajahnya itu terlihat seperti orang yang tidak puas.

"Lumayan."

Chan Yeol bahkan tetap menyahut pertanyaan Nyonya Han yang menatapnya tajam. Pertanyaan yang sebenarnya tidak membutuhkan jawaban darinya. Tak sanggup menahan emosinya, Nyonya Han mengepalkan tangannya dengan geram. Ia lalu melayangkan tamparannya pada pipi Chan Yeol.

Terdengar tarikan napas terkejut dari seluruh penjuru ruangan, sampai akhirnya terdengar suara Presiden Park yang berdehem keras untuk menarik perhatian semua orang diruang itu. Sebelum orang-orang di ruangan itu sempat melerainya, Nyonya Han mundur perlahan dan situasi ruangan itu terlihat kembali tenang. Namun, Chan Yeol tidak ingin mundur begitu saja.

"Aku rasa kau tidak puas hanya dengan menamparku. Tetapi, kejadian ini adalah yang terakhir kalinya karena aku tidak akan membiarkanmu begitu saja melakukan hal ini lagi padaku."

"Kau, berani-beraninya kau mengancamku!"  
"Yang benar saja. Aku tidak pernah mengancam orang lain. Itu kan keahlian 'ibu'."

Mendengar peringatan datar Chan Yeol yang sama sekali tidak menunjukkan emosinya dan menekankan kata 'ibu' yang penuh dengan sindiran, tubuh Nyonya Han seketika bergetar ketakutan. Ia seolah menjadi korban, bukan orang yang menyerang. Anak suaminya yang lahir di luar nikah itu kini bukan anak-anak lagi.

"Surat wasiat ini belum selesai. Saya harap kalian tenang dan mendengarkan isi surat sampai selesai."

Pengacara Kang menenangkan orang-orang di ruangan itu dan tetap membaca sampai habis isi surat wasiat yang kini sudah tidak diperhatikan orang-orang. Di tengah suasana yang memanas itu, Chan Yeol kembali bertatapan dengan Se Hun.

Di tengah situasi yang di luar dugaan ini, dibandingkan dengan Chan Yeol yang sama sekali tidak terkejut, sinar mata Se Hun terlihat penuh dendam yang bercampur dengan rasa sedih dan marah. Tatapan matanya terus mengawasi Chan Yeol selama beberapa saat dan Chan Yeol pun tidak menghindari tatapannya itu. Kali ini pun Se Hun yang mengalihkan tatapannya lebih dulu dari Chan Yeol. Se Hun menghela napas pelan dan menyerah sambil mengalihkan pandangannya. Presiden Park diam-diam hanya tersenyum pahit melihat tingkat kedua anak laki-laki itu.

 _Dasar anak kurang ajar._ Sewaktu itu ia pun hidup, anak lelakinya itu termasuk anak yang sangat keras kepala. Lalu, pada akhirnya ia pergi lebih dulu dan melukai perasaan ibunya. Mungkin menantunya dan Se Hun merasa tidak puas dengan isi surat wasiatnya itu, tetapi isi surat wasiat anak lelakinya yang selama ini tidak memperdulikan perusahaan itu sebenarnya adalah satu-satunya usaha yang bisa ia lakukan demi menjaga perusahaan. Setidaknya, kali ini anak itu melakukan hal yang benar.

Se Hun sudah mendapat saham dari kakeknya yang dulu adalah rekan bisnis Park Grup. Jika anak itu sampai mendapat warisan saham ayahnya, pasti akan timbul kekacauan yang cukup serius dalam manajemen perusahaan. Entah apakah keputusannya itu adalah keputusan yang telah dipikir baik-baik, atau sekadar penghinaann pada istrinya yang tidak mencintainya itu, namun berkat surat wasiat tersebut, perusahaan itu kini masih bisa tetap berjalan dengan stabil.

Akan tetapi, melihat Chan Yeol yang sama sekali tidak terlihat sedih karena kehilangan ayahnya dan juga sama sekali tidak terlihat senang karena mendapat warisan itu, Presiden Park pun tidak bisa menilai dengan mudah apakah surat itu benar-benar suatu keputusan yang baik atau tidak.

Meskipun anak itu tidak mirip dengan ayahnya yang tidak bisa diandalkan dan ibunya yang ceroboh, sifatnya yang keras kepala dan suka bertindak semaunya itu benar-benar persis seperti ayahnya. Angkuh, sangat akurat, dan tidak kenal takut. Berbeda dengan Se Hun yang dibesarkan oleh ibunya agar menjadi pengusaha, Chan Yeol memang sudah terlahir untuk menjadi pengusaha. Ia memiliki kualitas yang berbeda dengan menantu-menantu lelakinya yang lain, dan rasanya sayang sekali jika bakatnya itu dibiarkan begitu saja karena status 'anak di luar nikah' yang melekat pada dirinya. Namun, mewariskan perusahaan hanya karena kemampuannya itu pun merupakan sesuatu yang berbahaya. Presiden Park merasa penasaran sekaligus takut membayangkan bagaimana naib perusahaan ini akibat 'gurauan' anak lelakinya yang ceroboh itu.

Pengacara itu akhirnya selesai membacakan isi surat wasiat itu dan perlahan orang-orang mulai meninggalkan ruang baca itu dengan membawa rasa tidak puas mereka masing-masing. Ia merapikan dokumen di atas meja dan memasukkannya kembali ke tasnya. Begitu ia meninggalkan ruangan dan menutup pintu itu, Presiden Park perlahan berdiri dari duduknya dan meanggil Chan Yeol.

"Apa rencanamu?"

"Itu juga yang ingin kutanyakan. Menurut kakek, apa aku bisa menerima warisan Park Grup ini?"

Chan Yeol bertanya dengan datar dan tenang. Namun, isi pertanyaan itu tajam. Entah bagaimana caranya anak yang masih semuda ini bisa bersikap setenang dan sedingin ini, batin Presiden Park. Dirinya pun termasuk orang yang jarang menunjukkan emosi melalui ekspresi wajah, tetapi tidak saat dirinya berusia semuda itu ketika semangatnya meluap-luap. Kalau dipikir-pikir secara objektif, sepertinya anak ini satu tingkat lebih kuat daripada dirinya.

"Bukan itu yang ingin kubicarakan sekarang. Karena mulai sekaran, kau yang harus memulainya."

Presiden Park menolak memberinya jawaban secara langsung dan cucunya yang masih muda itu pun tidak menuntut jawaban lagi dari dirinya. Chan Yeol menunduk pelan mengucapkan salam dan hendak pergi meninggalkan tempat itu, namun Presiden Park kembali memanggilnya dan menyuruhnya duduk.

"Masih ada lagi yang ingin kakek katakan?"  
"Tadinya aku bingung memikirkan kepada siapa aku harus menyerahkan tanggung jawab ini. Tapi, sepertinya harus kuserahkan padamu sekarang."

Presiden Park mengalihkan tatapannya pada istrinya, Nyonya Lee yang dulu adalah teman lama sekaligus rekan kerjanya. Istrinya itu lantas menopang kedua tangannya pada lututnya dan bangun dari duduknya dengan susah payah. Ia lalu mengeluarkan selembar foto dari laci meja tua di ruang baca itu dan memberikannya pada suaminya.

Di foto lama yang sudah pudar itu, tampak sosok ayahnya yang merangkul seorang wanita yang sedang hamil dengan penuh kasih sayang. Ayahnya menunjukkan senyumnya yang memesona, yang dulu bisa merayu wanita mana pun di dunia ini.

Chan Yeol menatapfoto itu dengan wajah datar. _Benar-benar._

"Apa ini juga salah satu adikku juga?"

"Mungkin saja."

"Kakek menyuruhku mencarinya?"

"Mau tidak mau."

"Sudahlah. Kalau ia yang membutuhkan, pasti ia yang akan mencari kita. Atau mungkin ia juga dibuang sepertiku."

Jawaban yang benar-benar ketus dan seenaknya. Chan Yeol memandang kakek dan neneknya dengan tajam, lalu menghapus wajah wanita yang bahkan sama sekali tidak tersenyum itu dari otaknya. Bagi Nyonya Lee, ekspresi wajah Chan Yeol yang dingin itu tidak berbeda jauh dengan wajah suaminya. Ternyata benar juga, hubungan darah memang tidak pernah bohong.

"Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu."

Seolah sudah melakukan apa yang harus ia lakukan, Chan Yeol bangun, dan dengan tenang meninggalkan ruang baca itu.

Anak itu adalah anak yang diabaikan oleh ayahnya dan ditukar dengan sejumlah uang oleh ibunya. Menyuruh anak seperti itu mencari saudara kandungnya yang lain adalah suatu permintaan yang mustahil. Nyonya Lee kembali mengambil foto yang tergeletak di atas meja. Wanita yang kini tidak bisa membaca tanpa mengenakan kacamata masih mengingat pesan yang tertulis di balik foto itu.

 _ **Bagaimana kabarmu? Semoga saja anak ini mirip denganmu. Demi cinta kita.**_

Satu lagi anak yang mungkin saja adalah anak kandung putranya yang tampan itu. Kapan kira-kira pemilik foto ini muncul? Lalu, luka seperti apa yang harus ditanggung oleh anak ini? Dan berapa lama kira-kira waktu yang dibutuhkan agar lukanya bisa sembuh?

Foto ini adalah foto lama. Foto dari kejadian 10 tahun yang lalu.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Victoria's Note :**

Holaa~~ yeah sekian lama akhirnya update prolog juga^3^. Untuk chap 1 mungkin akan ku kerjain lebih dari 2minggu soalnya lagi sibuk nulis skrip dan lain-lainT_T. Jadi dimohon kesabarannya ya...

And last... mind to review and fav?


	3. Chapter 1

"Iya sebentar lagi sampai."

Baek Hyun mengayuh sepedanya dengan penuh semangat melalui earphone-nya kepada orang yang meneleponnya. Keranjang sepeda gadis itu berisi bunga sebesar rangkulan tangan, bunga yang khusus disiapkan oleh seorang profesor holtikultura dari rumah kacanya.

Butuh waktu 10 menit dengan sepeda untuk ke kantin mahasiswa tempatnya bekerja. Hujan deras yang tiba-tiba turun layaknya badai di negara tropis sekejap kemudian berhenti. Di sela sinar matahari yang malu-malu mulai menampakkan dirinya, yang tersisa hanyalah rintikan air hujan tipis yang terbang tersapu angin bagaikan kabut.

wangi rumput dan tanah yabg terbawa oleh udara lembap saat itu memenuhi paru-parunya. Berbeda dengan wangi tanaman pakis di dalam rumah kaca yang sangat lembap, Baek Hyun sangat menyukai wangi segar yang muncul setelah hujan ini.

Sampai minggu lalu pun, cuacanya benar-benar tidak menentu. Terlalu dingin untuk dikatakan musim semi. Bahkan terkadang masih turun salju. Kemudian, tiba-tiba cuaca menghangat dan seolah sudah menunggu waktunya tiba, seketika saja alam sekitarnya berubah menjadi warna hijau lembut. Tidak lama lagi, gunung, tanah lapang, dan bukit pasti akan dipenuhi rumput hijau dan bunga-bunga.

Baek Hyun sangat menyukai udara musim semi seperti ini, dan setelah melewati belokan jalan setapak dengan tembok batu berlumut itu, ia akan sampai di tempat favoritnya.

Baek Hyun menghentikan sepedanya sejenak dan membuka tudung jas hujannya. Ia memandang ke arah bukit padang rumput liar itu. Hwaniwon, inilah tempat paling indah di kampus yang luas ini. Meskipun tanda-tanda musim semi masih suit ditemukan, tampak bunga adois berwarna kuning cerah yang sudah merekah bahkan sejak salju masih turun minggu lalu. Tanaman jahe di sekitar pagar juga sudah menunjukkan tunasnya yang berwarna hijau kekuningan. Tidak lama lagi, bunga rock jasmine putih dan bunga Pseudostellaria heterophylla akan muncul menandai datangnya musim semi. Mungkin akan muncul bersamaan dengan pangerannya juga.

Wajah Baek Hyun bersemu merah seolah ada orang lain yang mngetahui isi hatinya dan ia menoleh ke sekelilingnya. Tidak ada yang tahu kalau Oh Se Hun, orang yang ia sebut pangeran dari Departemen Holtikultura itu sering berada di tempat ini, selain di ruang penelitiannya.

Ketika pertama kali melihatnya di Hwaniwon, rasanya seolah ada cahaya yang bersinar dari balik punggung orang itu. Sejak saat itu, Baek Hyun kadang-kadang melirik Hwaniwon di waktu-waktu seperti ini, saat matahari mulai meninggaklan bukit itu.

Entah apakah karena hujan, Baek Hyun tidak dapat menemukan jejak keberadaan pangerannya itu dan ia mengembuskan napas kecewa. Baru saja ia hendak membalikkan badannya ketika matanya menangkap bayangan seseorang di salah satu sisi bukit itu. Jelas orang itu bukan pangerannya. Orang itu dengan bodohnya menginjak-injak padang bunga itu. Kalau seperti itu terus, bisa-bisa kuncup bungan corydalis dan katakuri yang akan mengubah bukit ini menjadi warna ungu akan mati sebelum berkembang.

"Hei."

Seolah mendengar teriakannya, lelaki itu menghentikan langkahnya dan memandang Baek Hyun. Tidak. Byun Baek Hyun hanya merasa seolah lelaki itu memandanginya. Sinar matahari yang biasanya menyinari pangerannya dengan hangat itu entah kenapa kali ini terlihat seperti cahaya pintu neraka yang menyinari punggung laki-laki itu. Wajahnya tidak terlihat jelas.

"Kalau kau seperti itu terus, nanti bunga-bunga itu mati."

Lelaki itu sepertinya tidak mendengar ucapan Baek Hyun. Apa dia anak baru? Tidak, anak baru juga tidak mungkin berani seenaknya pergi ke sana-kemari. Siapa pun dia, yang pasti ia harus dilaporkan. Jangan mentang-mentang bunga-bunga itu tidak kelihatan, lantas ia bisa beralasan tidak sengaja menginjaknya.

Baek Hyun tidak suka melihat bunga-bunga liar yang sudah bertahan melewati musim dingin dan kerasnya angin musim semi ini harus mati gara-gara satu orang bodoh ini. Ia segera menghempaskan sepedahnya dan berlari menuju bukit tu melewati jalan setapak kecil, berusaha tidak menginjak rumput-rumput yang masih baru tumbuh. Sementara itu, laki-laki itu tetap menginjak dan menghancurkan padang bunga itu sambil menyembunyikan dirinya di balik sinar matahari.

"Benar-benar orang itu."

Baek Hyun berjalan tergesa-gesa sambil mendirikan kembali rumput-rumput yang terinjak itu dengan kesal. Bahkan beberapa tangkai bunga yang sudah mekar malah patah.

Heran, ada juga orang sebodoh itu, batin Baek Hyun

Melihat tangkai bunga yang patah, mata Baek Hyun berapi-api dan menatap lelaki itu dengan tajam. Merasa harus menegurnya, ia berjalan semakin cepat ke arah lelaki itu ketika tiba-tiba air pancuran untuk menyiram padang itu berputar otomatis.

Sinar matahari dan percikan air itu membuat pelangi kecil, dan Baek Hyun yang membuka tudung jas hujannya terpaksa menerima guyuran air seperti air terjun di atas kepalanya. Air dingin yang mengalir turun ke lehernya membuatnya mengigil kedinginan.

Huh, ajossi petugas taman ini pasti lupa mematikan mesin penyiram tanaman ini karena hujan yang turun mendadak tadi.

Sial. Ini semua gara-gara laki-laki itu. Sambil menelan semua makian yang hampir keluar dari mulutnya, Baek Hyun memandang ke sekelilingnya, mecari lelaki itu dengan tatapan kesal. Namun, lelaki itu telah menghilang. Hanya tampak sianr matahari yang menembus percikan air penyiram tanaman itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Para staf administrasi Universitas Kyung Hwan menghantar Direktur Park Chan Yeol, peserta rapat komite yang tidak mereka duga sebelumnya menuju ke ruang rapat dengan langkah tergesa-gesa. Mereka memang sudah mendapat kabar bahwa direktur itu sudah tiba sejak tadi. Namun, mereka sempat panik mencarinya ke seluruh penjuru kampus karena tidak bisa menemukan orang itu. Entah apa alasan Direktur Park Chan Yeol menghandiri rapat ini. Padahal, seperti rapat-rapat komite sebelumnya, rapat hari ini pun hanya membicarakan masalah perektruktan profesor dan laporan akhir tahun yang dokumennya pun sudah selesai dilaporkan padanya. Meskipun demikian, yang terpenting adalah tidak boleh sampai ada satu kesalahan atau masalah apa pun.

Para staf khawatir karena rapat kerja sama dengan universitas asing itu ternyata selesai satu jam lebih lama dari yang telah dijadwalkan. Untung saja, Direktur Park Chan Yeol dari Park Grup itu tidak berkomentar apa-apa dan langsung menandatangani dokumen-dokumen yang ada. Kemudian, ia melangkah dengan tenang keluar dari ruang rapat, masih dengan wajahnya yang tanpa ekspresi.

Setelah ia pergi, barulah para staf administrasi dan manajer di universitas itu bisa bernafas lega. Park Chan Yeol dari Park Grup itu memang selalu membuat orang di sekelilingnya merasa terintimidasi. Kalau ia menjadi musuh, maka ia akan membuat lawannya merasa tidak tenang seumur hidup dan bisa dikatakan bahwa ia termasuk salah satu orang yang tidak ingin dijumpai. Alasannya menghadiri rapat komite tadi tidaklah penting. Yang penting adalah sekarang ia sudah pergi dari tempat ini.

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah lewat 1 jam 10 menit dari waktu yang dijanjikan. Wanita yang sejak tadi menunggu Park Chan Yeol kini duduk di hadapannya dengan kesal. Sebelum Chan Yeol sempat meminta maaf, Sun Bin sudah menatapnya tajam dengan wajah penuh tekad. Sun Bin memang seperti ini sejak kecil, tidak suka bersabar dan menunggu sesuatu. Melihat sifatnya yang sama sekali tidak berubah, Chan Yeol diam-diam tersenyum pahit. Ternyata, ada juga yang tidak berubah di dunia ini. Meskipun demikian, saat ini ada seseorang yang harus berubah.

"Kenapa kau terlambat?"

"Tadi aku ada urusan."

"cobalah beralasan. Mungkin aku bisa memaafkanmu."

"Sudahlah. Aku tidak perlu itu."

Chan Yeol tetap menyahut dengan datar kepada Sun Bin yang berkata tajam padanya. Ia tidak bisa beralasan apa-apa. Toh, meskipun ia mengatakan bahwa tadi ia mencari petunjuk tentang ayahnya, Sun Bin tidak akan percaya. Chan Yeol tanpa sadar kembali tertawa pahit mengingat betapa kepergian ayahnya membuatnya sangat putus asa.

"Apa-apaan kau. Kenapa tertawa? Kau pikir kau ini hebat?"

"Kalau kau tidak suka menungguku, harusnya kau pergi saja.'

Mendapat jawaban asal seperti itu, tatapan mata Sun Bin semakin tajam. Namun memang itulah alasan keterlambatan Chan Yeol yang sebenarnya. Ia berharap Sun Bin tidak sabar menunggunya dan pergi meninggalkannya. Oleh karena itu, ia tadi sengaja menghabiskan waktu di tempat itu.

"Jadi,kau benar-benar ingin mengikuti perkataan ayahku?"

"Kau juga ingin seperti itu kan?"

"Park Chan Yeol"

Wanita itu tidak pernah berpikiran seperti saja Park Chan Yeol menyatakan perasaannya pada dirinya, ia bisa saja mengabaikan ayahnya yang menentang hubungan mereka. Kalau saja Park Chan Yeol mengulurkan tangan padanya, ia siap pergi mengikuti laki-laki itu kemana pun. Namun laki-laki ini malah mengacuhkan seperti ini! Memperlakukannya dengan dingin! Sun Bin benar-benar tidak habis pikir.

"Jangan berteriak seperti itu. "

" kau seharusnya tidak membuatku berteriak seperti ini. Kau pikir ucapanmu tadi masuk akal? "

Chan Yeol sama sekali tidak tertawa atau marah mendengar gerutuan Sun Bin yang penuh emosi. Wajahnya yang tampak tidak peduli itu semakin membuat Sun Bin merasa kesal.

"Tidak ada lagi yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku? Padahal sudah kukatakan kalau aku akan menikah dengan laki-laki lain, dan hanya itu saja yang kau ucapkan padaku?"

"Itu kan pilihan mu sendiri. Toh aku juga tidak bisa mendekatimu lagi. Laki-laki Itu boleh juga menurutku, pasti ayahmu menyukainya."

Napas Sun Bun seolah berhenti mendengar sindiran Chan Yeol yang dilontarkan masih dengan wajah tanpa ekspresinya. Ia terlihat yakin. Sejak dulu, bahkan sampai sekarang pun, banyak pihak yang menentang hubungan mereka. Contohnya saja, Nyonya Han yang khawatir kalau Chan Yeol mendapat kekuasaan karena pernikahan mereka. Begitu pula dengan orang tua Sun Bin yang tidak bisa menerima status 'anak di luar nikah'. Ibu sun Bin sudah memohon-mohon padanya dan ayahnya pun mengatakan akan memutuskan hubungan keluarga mereka jika Dun Bin tetap bersikeras. Chan Yeol pun tifak memaksa wanita itu untuk meninggalkan segalanya. Sewaktu ia kecil, Sun Bin adalah satu-satunya perempuan yang mengulurkan tangan kepadanya. Sekarang adalah gilirannya menjaga wanita ini.

"Jadi, kau benar-benar ingin berpisah denganku?"

"Yang mengajak kita berpisah itu kau."

Chan Yeol berkata terus terang dengan pelan, membuat amarah dan emosi Sun Bin semakin memuncak sampai ke ubun-ubun.

" Benar. Tapi kau juga tidak pernah berusaha menahanku kan!"

"Aku tidak yakin bisa sepenuhnya menjagamu."

"Omong kosong. Lebih baik kau mengajakku kabur bersamamu. Karena itu baru benar-benar seperti Park Chan Yeol yang kukenal."

Sun Bin memang sudah siap pergi melarikan diri dengan Chan Yeol. Namun, Chan Yeol malah menerima saja perpisahan mereka tanpa ragu sedikit pun. Chan Yeol pun tahu persis berapa hal ini membuat Sun Bin semakin emosi.

"Sampai sekarang, aku tidak pernah melarikan diri seperti itu. Aku juga tidak bisa melarikan diri. Meskipun itu demi Lee Sun Bin sekalipun, hal itu tidak akan berubah."

"Apa maksudmu? Jadi, aku ini bukan pertama bagimu? Kau tidak puas hanya dengan memilikiku saja?"

Chan Yeol meletakkan cangkir kopinya dengan perlahan ke atas meja. Laki-laki ini memang selalu bertindak rapi dan tenang dalam segala hal. Seperti saat ini. Tatapan matanya kepada Sun Bin sama sekali tidak bergetar sedikit pun.

"Mungkin."

Chan Yeol ya menyahut pelan itu terlihat sungguh-sungguh. Orang inu, apa perasaannya berubah? Apakah rasa cintanya saat itu kini sudah menghilang begitu saja? Rasanay sulit untuk percaya bahwa ada yang lebih penting dari Lee Sun Bin bagi Park Chan Yeol. Terserah bagaimana dengan orang lain, tetapi hal ini tidak boleh terjadi pada Park Chan Yeol.

"Kau yakin tidak akan menyesal jika aku menikah dengan laki-laki itu?"

"Tentu saja."

" Baiklah. Aku akan menikah dengannya. Lalu, kau akan menikah dengan wanita seperti apa? "

" Yang pasti, wanita itu bukan Lee Sun Bin. "

Ia berkata tegas sambil menatap Sun Bin dengan lurus.

Astaga. Rupanya Chan Yeol sungguh-sungguh. Ia sudah menyerah dan melepaskan Sun Bin. Laki-laki itu sudah pergi meninggalkan wanita yang sama sekali belum siap akan perpisahan ini. Wanita itu tidak pernah membayangkan hidupnya tanpa laki-laki ini. Sementara, laki-laki itu pasti juga dulu seperti itu. Tidak, pasti ia sudah tahu akan jadi seperti ini. Wanita itu dulu tetap yakin akan mempertahankan hubungan mereka, meskipun mendapatkan tentangan keras dari ayahnya. Namun, betapa menyedihkan dan sia-sia rasa cinta mereka. Sun Bin kembali mengumpulkan harga dirinya yang sudah hancur.

"Menurutmu, kau bisa mencari wanita yang lebih baik dariku?"

"Yah, kau ini juga sebenarnya tidak terlalu 'bagus'. Sekarang, aku ingin menghindari wanita yang suka berdindak semaunya dan sering marah-marah."

Chan Yeol menatap Sun Bin dengan tenang.

Sun Bin semakin merasa tidak percaya mendengar jawaban Chan Yeol.

Ini hanya alasan belaka. Pasti ada alasan yang lain. Meyadari hal ini, Sun Bin menatap Chan Yeol dengan tajam sementara Chan Yeol mengangkat kembali cangkir kopinya dengan ekspresi wajah yang tetap tidak berubah. Selama ini, Chan Yeol sama sekali tidak pernah marah terhadap sikap Sun Bin. Ia sama sekali tidak pernah membantah ketika Sun Bin marah-marah padanya. Ia dulu adalah laki-laki yang selalu memenuhi semua kemauan wanita itu. Namun sekarang, ia berkata kalau itu alasannya ingin berpisah? Untuk pertama kalinya, Sun Bin tidak bisa mengerti Chan Yeol.

"oke. Wanita yang pendiam dan tidak pernah marah-marah. Lalu, apa lagi? Kau mau wanita yang usianya juga jauh lebih muda?"

"Tidak, kalau terlalu muda, nanti aku sendiri yang capek."

"Hm, kalau tidak punya pekerjaan, pasti nanti ia akan terlalu fokus padamu. Apalagi kalau sedang sakit, pasti nanti kau akan kepikiran terus. Tapi kalau kualitasnya jauh lebih baik dariku, nanti kau meremehkanku, itu tidak boleh."

Setelah susah payah menenangkan diri, Sun Bin menyebutkan ciri wanita yang mejadi selera Chan Yeol. Sampai saat ini, wanita yang sesuai dengan selera Chan Yeol hanyalah Lee Sun Bin seorang. Lalu, sekarang ia malah ingin mecari wanita lain?

Baiklah, akan kucari wanita seperti itu, lalu, silahkan menjalani hubungan dengan wanita itu. Lihat saja, apa ia benar-benar bisa melupakanku? Apa ada wanita yang lebih baik dari Lee Sun Bin bagi Park Chan Yeol? Silahkan saja cari di seluruh penjuru dunia ini.

Sun Bin yakin kalau Chan Yeol tidak akan bisa menemukan wanita seperti itu dan pada akhirnya akan kembali pada dirinya. Sun Bin tahu ia hanya perlu menunggu sampai laki-laki itu bisa berpikir dengan jernih kembali.

"Sudahlah. Bukan itu masalah penting saat ini."

"Tidak. Masalah ini sangat penting bagiku. Aku ingin mencarikan wanita lain yang cocok untukmu. Wanita usia 25 sampai 30 tahun, fisik sehat, penampilan rapih, cukup pintar, dan punya pekerjaan yang cukup baik. Ini saja?"

"Wanita yang tidak suka cemburuan dan melarangku macam-macam. Juga tidak tamak. Oh ya, aku juga tidak suka wanita yang bodoh."

Chan Yeol menyatakan syarat tambahannya dengan tegas dan tersenyum tipis. Namun, Sun Bin tahu kalau laki-laki ini tidak sungguh-sungguh tersenyum. Segala sesuatu memang berubah seiring berjalannya waktu. Lelaki ini bukanlah Park Chan Yeol yang Sun Bin kenal dulu.

Sewantu kecil, ia termasuk anak yang manis. Sopan kepada anak perempuan yang lain. Selalu menanggapi segala leluconnya dengan hangat. Sun Bin selalu menyukai segala hal tentangnya, tetapi sekarang ia malah pergi meninggalkan dirinya.

Dasar Park Chan Yeol, masa kau tidak sadar juga betapa aku ingin bersamamu kembali? Sun Bin rasanya ingin menunjukkan kembali betapa berharga dirinya bagi Chan Yeol

"Baiklah. Akan kucarikan wanita seperti itu."

"oke."

Sun Bin berdiri dan menatap tajam Chan Yeol yang kelihatannya sama seklai tidak berminat menarik kata-katanya. Chan Yeol menatap sosok belakang Sun Bin yang pergi meninggalkannya seorang diri. Yah, sepertinya ini cukup.

Dulu ia sempat berfikir, selama hati Sun Bin masih ada untuknya, ia juga tidak akan memperdulikan tentangan dari siapa pun. Kalau saja ibu Sun Bin tidak memohon dengan wajah seolah rela berlutut di hadapannya, mungkin ia akan memegang tangan Sun Bin dan pergi bersamanya dari tempat ini. Namun, Sun Bin tidak seperti dirinya. Ia adalah wanita yang ceria dan tidak pernah disakiti. Rasanya di dunia ini perlu juga ada setidaknya satu orang yang seumur hidupnya seperti itu. Wanita itu kini telah menghilang dari hadapannya dan ia yakin kalau masalah percintaan seperti ini tidak akan menghampiri hidupnya lagi untuk kedua kalinya

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

HUUAAA AKHIRNYA UPDATE JUGAAA. setelah 2 tahun menghilang ditelan teori teori exo akhirnya diriku muncul juga. muehehehehe. dont forget to fav,follow and comment. love u all


	4. Chapter 2

Bagi Baek Hyun yang selalu sibuk dengan aktivitasnya sehari-hari, isi koran harian yang dipenuhi dengan berbagai kejadian dan peristiwa bukanlah sesuatu yang penting. Masalah dimulai ketika adiknya yang penuh rasa ingin tahu namun sering berbuat asal itu melihat sebuah iklan di koran tersebut. Kalau tahu masalahnya akan jadi seperti ini, lebih baik ia tidak membawa pulang koran yang biasa ada di kantin itu. Meskipun ia menyesal, apa daya, semuanya sudah terlambat.

"Byun Kyung Soo, kau tidak habiskan makananmu? Byun Tae Hyun, berhenti dulu main game-nya. Ye Rim, wortelnya dimakan juga, dong."

"Eonni,Eonni,lihat ini."

"Apa itu?"

Dengan was-was, Baek Hyun menerima koran yang diulurkan adiknya dengan tatapan penuh makna. Sebenarnya, iklan yang terpampang di koran tidak terlalu besar. Namun, meskipun hanya terdiri dari beberapa baris, isinya cukup menarik perhatian pembaca.

 **Dicari: istri kontrak**

Persyaratan: usia antara 25-30 tahun, fisik sehat dan penampilan rapi. IQ di atas 130. Memiliki pekerjaan tetap.

Kesepakatan: Diberikan uang kontrak dan upah per tahun standar lulusan universitas. Disediakan pakaian dan pembantu rumah tangga. Setelah kontrak selesai, akan diberikan keuntungan khusus seperti belajar di luar negeri.

Perhatian : bukan kontak seumur hidup. Masa kontrak maksimal tiga tahun. Kontrak akan diperbaharui setiap tahun. Tidak diperbolehkan adanya kontak fisik atau keluhan apa pun.

Lampirlan CV, surat keterangan kesehatan l, dan sertifikasi tes IQ. Wawancara akan dilakukan setelah lulus seleksi dokumen.

"apa-apaan ini? Aneh-aneh saja ada orang yang mengiklankan hal-hal seperti ini."

Sebelumnya, ia sering melihat iklan lowongan pekerjaan untuk langka pendek seperti pegawai, tenaga pengajar, pegawai magang dan lain-lain. Namun, baru kali ini ia melihat ada iklan lowongan untuk mencari 'istri kontrak'. Kalau sampai iklan seperti ini mulai sering muncul di media massa, dunia ini akan semakin mengerikan.

Heran, siapa sih yang berani mempermainkan suatu pernikahan yang dilandaskan rasa cinta dan kepercayaan seperti ini? Meskipun katanya manusia zaman sekarang sudah lebih realistis dan materialistis, ini benar-benar keterlaluan. Dan berbahaya juga. Seolah teringat sesuatu, Baek Hyun buru-buru mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kyung Soo. Namun, kedua mata adiknya yang indah itu terlanjur bersinar penuh semangat, seolah tidak bisa lepas dari iklan pernikahan kontrak itu.

"Eonni, tapi ini lumayan juga, kan? Katanya diberi upah tahunan sesuai standar lulusan universitas. Ada uang kontraknya juga. Kira-kira berapa ya?" "Byun Kyung Soo, kau ingat kan kalau kau ini baru berusia 20 tahun"

lklan ini memang scmpat membuat Baek Hyun terkejut dan panik, tetapi untung saja batasan umur yang diminta minimal 25 tahun. Entah berapa umur pengantin laki-lakinya, tetapi umur minimal yang diminta cukup tinggi juga.

"Iya, aku tahu. Umurku memang belum cukup. Sayang sekali, ya kan?"

"Byun Kyung Soo!"

"Nuna, kalau ingin menjadi Miss Korea, Nuna harus bersih dari skandal. Jadi, tidak boleh ikut-ikutan yang seperti ini."

Melihat wajah Kyung Soo yang murung dan kecewa, Tae Hyun segera memperingatkannya dengan lembut sambil mengambil koran dari tangan nuna-nya itu.

"Benar. Skandal itu memang tidak bagus bagi wanita."

Tidak sempat ia heran mendengar Ye Rim yang masih duduk di bangku kanak-kanak itu mengetahui arti kata 'skandal', Baek Hyun kembali memperingatkan Hee Won dengan wajah serius.

"Orang gila saja yang mau ikut-ikutan seperti ini. Kau jangan berpikir yang macam-macam."

"Aku tahu. Tapi kan, belum pasti juga kapan aku bisa jadi selebriti."

Setelah mendengar saran dari adik-adiknya dan nasihat dari kakaknya, barulah Kyung Soo kembali teringat dengan mimpinya dan mata indahnya kembali bersinar gembira.

"Syukurlah kalau kau sadar akan hal itu. Ya sudah. Sekarang cepat makan." "Tidak mau. Nanti aku gemuk. Aku ini kan calon Miss Korea."

"Kau ingat tidak peraturan nomor satu di keluarga kita?" .

"Kesehatan yang paling penting."

Tae Hyun menyahut sambil menyendok nasinya sementara Kyung Soo hanya mengernyit sebal. Melihat Baek Hyun yang memelototinya, Ye Rim pun dengan terpaksa memakan wortel yang tadiia sisihkan.

"Tapi, Eonni, bukan berarti kalau banyak makan itu sehat, lho."

"Kalau makan yang benar, pasti sehat."

Seperti biasanya, mendengar ucapan Tae Hyun yang seolah tidak bisa dibantah itu, mau tidak mau Kyung Soo kembali melanjutkan makannya. Baek Hyun melirik sekilas pada koran yang terlipat di tepi meja makan. Kemudian, tetap dengan tatapan khawatir,ia kembali berkata dengan tegas pada Kyung Soo.

"Byun Kyung Soo kau ingat peraturan nomor 46 di keluarga kita?"

"Tidak boleh menjual badan."

"Oke. Aku mengerti. Sudahlah, Eonni, cukup!"

Untuk mencegah timbulnya masaIah akibat perpaduan antara iklan koran yang berbahaya dan rasa ingin tahu Kyung Soo yang kelewat tinggi itu,Baek Hyun mengomeI tanpa henti pada Kyung Soo Sampai-sampai Kyung Soo mengangkat tangannya seolah sudah cukup mengerti ucapan kakaknya itu.

Peraturan keluarga. Suatu pelajaran sangat berharga yang diwariskan oleh kedua orangtua mereka yang sudah rneninggal dunia. Saat ini, buku catatan kumal berisi 68 lembar nasihat dari orangtua yang mengkhawatirkan mereka itu suatu kekuatan bagi Baek Hyun dan adik-adiknya.

Setelah adik-adiknya meninggalkan ruang keluarga yang sempit. Baek Hyun duduk seorang diri sambil menghela napas panjang. Saat ini, bukanlah Kyung Soo yang menjadi masalah. Baek Hyun menatap surat peringatan yang dikirim dari bank sambil mengernyitkan dahinya. Seandainya saja ia bisa menghubungi pamannya, yang diam-diam menjadikan rumah itu sebagai jaminan, mungkin ia tidak akan seputus asa seperti ini. Namun, sudah setahun berialu sejak pamannya itu menitipkan anak perempuannya, Ye Rim, pada Baek Hyun dan menghilang begitu saja. Kalau seperti ini terus, bisa-bisa mereka terpaksa kehilangan rumah dan menjadi gelandangan. Ia sudah mendatangi beberapa bank namun seperti yang sudah ia duga, ia selalu mengalami penolakan.

Di peraturan nomor 49 memang tertulis bahwa sesuatu yang gratis bisa membahayakan, tetapi saat ini ia rasanya ingin sekali tiba-tiba menang undian atau lotere. la ingin menyelesaikan masalah ini secepatnya.

"Ibu, apa yang harus kulakukan? Sudah tidak ada waktu Iagi. Aku pun tidak punya uang. Tolonglah kami."

Wajah ibunya di dalam pigura yang diletakn di atas rak buku hanya tersenyum bisu. Ketika Baek Hyun berusia 12 tahun, ia terpaksa kehilangan kedua orangtuanya karena kecelakaan . Setelah beberapa belas tahun berlalu pun, malam itu masih merupakan malam yang paling menakutkan dalam hidup Baek Hyun . Meskipun kejadian itu sudah berlalu, kekhawatiran masih tetap ada. Baek Hyun semakin mengerutkan dahinya menatap amplop merah dari bank yang tampak mengerikan itu.

.

.

.

Iklan singkat di koran yang menarik perhatian Kyung Soo dan mengejutkan Baek Hyun itu rupanya membawa efek samping yang tidak kalah mengejutkan.

Seperti halnya Baek Hyun , ada orangtua yang bertindak tegas pada keluarganya, ada orang dewasa yang mencemaskan hidup ini, dan ada juga yang menikmati hidup ini. Namun, orang yang paling banyak disoroti mengenai iklan singkat itu tidak lain tidak bukan adalah Park Chan Yeol dari Park Grup.

"Apa-apaan ini?"

"Syaratnya cukup detail juga, mulai dari CV sampai surat kesehatan."

Chan Yeol menatap lembaran koran yang disodorkan saat briefing singkat tadi sambil menaikkan alisnya. Sementara Kai, sekretarisnya itu, tetap memasang senyum lebar sambil membaca isi iklan di koran tersebut.

"Lalu?"

"Kau yang memasang iklan ini?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Kai, Chan Yeol memandang lembaran koran itu dan Kai secara bergantian dengan ekspresi 'apa anak ini sudah gila'. Kai yang seolah tahu jawabannya dari raut wajah temannya itu hanya menghela napas ringan.

"Orang yang dimaksud dalam iklan ini adalah kau. Sepertinya ada seseorang yang ingin menghadiahkan seorang istri padamu."

"Kau sudah gila rupanya."

Tanpa sadar ucapan itu terlontar begitu saja dari mulut Chan Yeol ketika mendengar penjelasan Kai. Kemudian, kurang dari 10 detik kemudian, Chan Yeol mengerutkan wajahnya seolah teringat sesuatu dan Kai menunggu perkataan Chan Yeol selanjutnya dengan tatapan 'sudah kuduga'.

"Lee Sun Bin."

Kai bersiul singkat mendengar ucapan geram Chan Yeol itu. Memangnya seburuk apa ia memperlakukan Sun Bin, sampai wanita itu membesar-besarkan masalahnya seperti ini? Gawat memang kalau sudah mempermainkan perasaan seorang wanita.

"Sudah banyak lamaran yang masuk." "Orang-orang sudah gila juga rupanya." "Aku juga berpikir seperti itu, tapi sepertinya orang-orang tidak merasa sepertiitu."

Tidak hanya melalui Internet, surat Iamaran yang datang melalui pos juga semakin menumpuk.

"Biar kubereskan, daripada nanti malah menjadi skandal dan menimbulkan masalah. Kalau sampai keluargamu tahu, bisa-bisa mereka pingsan."

"Atau mungkin mereka sudah pingsan sekarang."

Chan Yeol menyahut singkat sementara Kai menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan ngeri membayangkan hal itu.

Berbagai pihak yang selalu memperhatikan gerak-gerik Park Chan Yeol tidak mungkin akan melewatkan begitu saja kesempatan baik untuk menjatuhkannya dari posisinya sekarang. Kali ini Chan Yeol benar-benar masuk perangkap Sun bin. Tidak, ini baru awalnya saja. la tahu pasti Kalau Sun Bin bukanlah wanita yang dengan polosnya akan menyerah begitu saja. Namun, apakah iklan istri kontrak ini tidak keterlaluan?

Chan Yeol tetap berpikir keras sambil mengerutkan dahinya. Meskipun demikian, ia juga tidak bisa memutar kembali waktu. Ia sendiri tahu pasti kalau dirinya tidak akan kembali lagi pada Sun Bin .Chan Yeol sudah berjanji pada ibu Sun Bin dan ia ingin menjaga janjinya itu seumur hidup.

Akan tetapi, jelas bahwa masalah ini akan cukup menyusahkan dirinya. Orang-orang yang tidak menyukainya pasti bersorak gembira mendengar berita skandal yang tidak terduga ini. Lalu, Nyonya Han dan kakaknya, Direktur Han. pasti akan rnenemuinya untuk membicarakan masalah ini. Seperti saat itu. ketika rasa bersalah Chan Yeol atas ibunya menghilang. Kenangan lama yang muncul kembali setelah sekian lama itu membuat wajah Chan Yeol murung.

Masih teringat jelas di benak Chan Yeol suara pelan mereka dalam perbincangan saat itu, ketika dirinya bertekad akan memberikan balasan setimpal pada kedua orang itu suatu saat nanti. Tatapan mata Chan Yeol kembali berubah sedingin es mengingat hal tersebut.

Seperti yang telah ia duga, hanya dalam waktu delapan jam setelah iklan itu tersebar di koran, Nyonya Han dan Direktur Han datang menghampirinya. Dengan perhitungannya yang tepat dan akurat, Chan Yeol menghadapi kedua orang itu dengan wajah tegas, tanpa rasa gentar sedikit pun.

Sekarang apa lagi yang diinginkan oleh orang-orang yang tamak seperti hyena ini?

Mereka adalah orang-orang yang putus asa berusaha mencari kelemahan Park Chan Yeol selama 10 tahun belakangan ini, mulai dari menggugat masalah warisan, sampai masalah asal-usul dirinya. Mereka akan menggunakan segala cara untuk menggeser Chan Yeol dari posisi 'calon penerus perusahaan' baik dengan rumor belaka maupun skandal seperti ini.

"Silakan katakan apa keperluan kalian."

Tanpa ucapan salam, Chan Yeol langsung menuju ke pokok pembicaraan. Rasanya ia tidak tahan kalau harus berbasa-basi menanyakan kabar mereka selama ini.

"Kau membuat masalah lagi rupanya. Kalau orang lain tahu, pasti situasinya akan semakin kacau."

pasn situasnya akan semakin kacau "

"Tidak akan seperti itu. Toh masalah seperti ini tidak hanya timbul sekali dua kali saja."

Geon Hyeong menyahut dengan cuek dan berani kepada kedua orang yang memperhatikannya tanpa rasa khawatir sedikit pun.

Bulan lalu, ketika ia melakukan perjalanan bisnis ke New York, seseorang menghadiahinya seorang wanita telanjang di kamar hotelnya. Lalu, enam bulan sebelumnya, ada wawancara seorang wanita yang mengaku-aku mengandung anak darinya yang dimuat di sebuah majalah wanita. Ada juga rumor yang mengatakan dirinya menggunakan obat-obatan terlarang dan ada juga yang mengatakan bahwa dirinya menerima uang suap. Chan Yeol pun tahu siapa yang menjadi dalang atas semua kejadian tersebut. Oleh karena itu, masalah iklan kontrak seperti ini sebetulnya bukan masalah baginya. Banyak kejadian lain yang sepertinya sesuai untuk anak laki-laki dari pria playboy dan aktris wanita pembuat skandal.

"Meskipun begitu, kejadian ini tidak Orang-orang di posisi kita sekarang inilah yang justru harus lebih berhati-hati." "Jadi, sekarang apa yang harus kulakukan?"

Chan Yeol kembali melontarkan pertanyaan 'sebenarnya apa yang kalian inginkan?'. Tentu saja Chan Yeol sebenarnya sudah tahu apa jawaban mereka. Ia hanya ingin memastikan sekali lagi. Pertanyaan yang sudah jelas seperti ini hanyalah umpan yang ia lontarkan pada kedua orang itu.

"Batalkan saja pelantikan direktur di rapat komite kali ini. Kau kan tinggal menolak saja. Kalau begitu, kami juga akan tutup mulut mengenai masalah ini."

Akhirnya, jawaban itu diucapkan juga. Kalau seperti ini, baru pertarungan mereka lebih terasa. Chan Yeol tersenyum sinis menghadapi ancaman mereka yang akan menyebarkan dan mengakui bahwa iklan ini adalah benar jika ia tidak membatalkan pelantikan itu.

"Bagaimana kalau sebaliknva?"

'Apa?"

"Kalau kalian menyetujui pelantikan ini, aku akan membiarkan kalian menyebarkan iklan itu."

"Apa maksudmu? Jangan-jangan kau... "

Nyonya Han menggantungkan ucapannya dengan wajah curiga. Ia tidak mengerti apa maksud Chan Yeol sesungguhnya. Ia penasaran dengan apa yang akan Chan Yeol rela lakukan demi pelantikan itu.

"Meskipun aku tidak tahu wanitanya seperti apa nanti, aku serius mencari pasanganku."

"Huh. Kalau begitu,itu sama sekali tidak berguna bagi kami."

"Oh ya? Ya sudah, kalau kalian memang berpikiran seperti itu. Semoga saja orang yang memasang iklan ini juga berpikiran seperti itu"

Chan Yeol mengangguk-angguk perlahan sambil mengangkat cangkir di atas mejanya. Nyonya Han dan Direktur Han saling berpandangan menanggapi ucapan terakhir Chan Yeol.

Benar juga. Tidak mungkin kedua orang irii tidak tahu siapa yang dimaksud dalam iklan ini.

 _Sun Bin, jadi ini yang kau inginkan? Oke. Aku akan melakukan apa yang kau inginkan dan apa yang harus kulakukan._ Chan Yeol terpaksa harus menahan malu demi membuat seseorang menyesal.

"Tidak masuk akal."

"Sun Bin sudah bertunangan dengan Iaki-laki lain,"

"Lalu? Bukankah kalian berdua yang paling tahu bagaimana hubungan kami?"

Chan Yeol mengingatkan kembali kalau Direktur Han kenal dekat dengan Presiden Lee, salah seorang pengusaha dari perusahaan Donghae CT.

Direktur Han terlihat panik mendengar sindiran Chan Yeol yang blak-blakan itu.

 _Apa anak ini benar-benar berencana akan menikah dengan Sun Bin?_ Meskipun keluarga Sun Bin menentang hal ini, seorang Chan Yeol bisa saja nekat melakukan tindakan yang ekstrem. Park Chan Yeol dan Lee Sun Bin. Mereka tidak boleh sampai bersatu. Sun Bin adalah anak perempuan semata wayang dari seorang pengusaha bisnis hasil laut. Keluarga mereka juga tahu bagaimana industri hasil laut itu bisa menyokong Chan Yeol saat ini. Sekarang, sesuatu yang paling mencemaskan mereka adalah pernikahan antara putri pengusaha kaya raya dengan Chan Yeol . Pernikahan Chan Yeol ini membuat semua orang di keluarganya, kecuali Presiden Park, cemas. Apakah pernikahan ini akan membuat kedudukan Chan Yeol semakin kuat? Dan, wanita itu adalah Lee Sun Bin?

"Jadi, kau serius akan menikah dengan wanita yang kau temui dari iklan di koran itu?"

"Jangan berpikir terlalu jauh. Urutannya kan bertemu dulu, lalu menjadi pasangan kekasih kan?"

"Apa-apaan kau ini. Tidak ada gunanya melakukan hal seperti itu."

"Toh aku juga tidak terlalu membutuhkan bantuan Nyonya Han di rapat pemegang saham nanti. Meskipun tidak mudah, aku yakin orang Iain juga lebih membutuhkan orang yang bisa menghasilkan uang, bukannya hanya menghasilkan rumor belaka."

Chan Yeol memotong berbagai protes Nyonya Han dengan tegas. Direktur Han dan Nyonya Han Ialu saling berpandangan sejenak dan sibuk memutar otak. Sementara itu, Chan Yeol menunggu keputusan mereka dengan santai. Nyonya Han lalu mengarahkan tatapannya pada Chan Yeol.

la sadar kalau ucapan Chan Yeol tadi benar. Mau diganggu seperti apa pun, anak itu tidak akan menyerah dan mundur begitu saja. Para pemilik saham itu juga pasti tidak akan melepaskan begitu saja Chan Yeol yang selalu membawa hasil memuaskan. Namun, kalau sampai ia rela pura-pura menjalin hubungan dengan wanita yang tidak memiliki kekuasaan, maka satu hal bisa dipastikan. Bahwa paling tidak, ia tidak bisa menikah dengan Lee Sun Bin . Kalau seperti itu, maka kesimpulannya pun sudah jelas.

Nyonya Han akhirnya menyatakan akan menyetujui pelantikan Chan Yeol sebagai direktur perusahaan dengan syarat ia tidak boleh menikah dengan Sun Bin. Sementara itu, Chan Yeol berjanji akan bertanggung jawab terhadap citra Park Grup yang ikut tercemar akibat iklan ini. Ia juga mengatakan 'jangan khawatir' dengan tegas kepada ibu Sun Bin yang meneleponnya sekali lagi untuk menanyakan kepastian keputusannya.

Dunia sepertinya memang menentang hubungannya dengan Sun Bin. Sampai hari pernikahan Sun Bin, atau sampai ia menemukan pasangan lain, orang-orang ini tidak akan berhenti berusaha menjatuhkan mereka. Mungkin iklan singkat di koran itu justru bisa memenuhi keinginan semua orang.

Toh pada akhirnya Sun bin juga-tidak bisa menjadi pendampingnya. Toh awalnya ia juga tidak terlalu memusingkan masalah iklan ini. Apa pun yang ia lakukan, tidak ada yang merugikannya. Apa pun yang ia lakukan, memang tidak ada lagi cinta untuk dirinya.

"Memangnya, kenapa Sun Bin sampai bisa melakukan hal ini padamu?" "Sudahlah. Tidak usah ikut campur." "Kaupikir aku bisa tidak ikut campur? Kau benar-benar... melepaskan Sun Bin ?" "Iya. Aku menyerah."

Mendengar nada bicara Chan Yeol yang datar, Kai semakin memperhatikannya dengan saksama seolah ingin membaca isi hatinva.

Kai sudah memperhatikan kedua orang itu sejak mereka berumur 20 tahun. Ia menyaksikan langsung bagaimana Park Chan Yeol yang sebelumnya sangat kesepian ltu bertemu dengan Lee Sun Bin yang sangat sempurna dan menjalin hubungan sebagai kekasih. Dulu mereka adalah pasangan yang tidak pernah bertengkar sekali pun. la tidak pernah melihat pasangan yang selalu berusaha melakukan yang terbaik seperti Chan Yeol. Namun sekarang ia mau menyerah? Entah bagaimana dengan Sun Bin, tetapi sepertinya sulit untuk percaya Chan Yeol mengatakan hal itu. Orang yang selama ini tidak mengenal kata menyerah itu sekarang malah mau menghapus seseorang yang paling ia sayangi dan jaga dari hatinya.

"Kalau memang itu sudah keputusanmu, aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Tapi, kau juga tidak perlu sampai melakukan hal itu kan?"

Kai mengernyit membayangkan Chan Yeol akan menjalin hubungan dengan wanita yang bahkan tidak pernah ia temui sebelumnya. Hanya gara-gara iklan di koran itu. Gila.

"Sebenarnya apa rencanamu? Paling tidak kan aku harus tahu supaya bisa membantumu juga."

Chan Yeol hanya menggeleng menyahut pertanyaan Kai yang sudah tidak sabar.la tidak memiliki rencana apa pun.Ia hanya memilih jalan yang terbaik bagi Sun Bin dan dirinya sendiri. Chan Yeol juga tahu apa yang sebenarnya ingin Sun Bin sampaikan pada dirinya melalui iklan koran yang menghebohkan ini. Suatu isyarat yang menyuruhnya untuk kembali, tetapi Chan Yeol juga tidak bisa kembali pada wanita itu. Perpisahan merupakan hadiah pernikahan terbaik yang bisa ia berikan untuk Sun Bin.

"Tidak ada maksud apa-apa."

"jadi, kau mau berpacaran dengan wanita yang tidak kau kenal?"

"Bukan itu yang penting saat ini. Kalau itu yang mereka semua inginkan, aku tidak peduli siapa pun wanitanya."

Chan Yeol berkata dengan tegas. la tidak peduli siapa pun orangnya, asalkan bukan Sun Bin. Lagi pula, saat ini dirinya dan Sun Bin harus menuju ke jalan mereka masing-masing. la masih punya tujuan yang harus dicapai, sementara Sun Bin sudah memiliki laki-laki lain. Meskipun meninggalkan luka, pilihan ini tidak boleh ia sesali. Sekarang, pelantikan direktur merupakan sesuatu yang tidak bisa ia hindari untuk mencapai tujuannya.Seperti yang telah ia katakan pada Direktur Han, ia memang bisa menjalani pelantikan ini tanpa bantuan mereka. Namun, gangguan yang muncul bahkan sebelum ia bisa menjalankan perusahaan ini cukup membuatnya kesal.

"Meskipun iklan ini untuk mencari istri, kau tidak berencana untuk menikahi wanita yang kau temui dari iklan ini kan?" "Tergantung bagaimana orangnya nanti."

Chan Yeol menanggapi ucapan Kai yang sebenarnya bukan sebuah pertanyaan, melainkan hanya sekadar untuk memastikan dengan serius. Jawaban itu pun bukan jawaban yang diinginkan oleh Kai. Bagaimanapun, Kai yakin kalau tidak mungkin Chan Yeol akan melakukan tindakan bodoh dengan menikah secara terpaksa seperti itu. Chan Yeol yang ia kenal adalah Chan Yeol yang pandai dan penuh perhitungan.

"Bisa saja wanita itu tidak memiliki apa-apa."

Kai memperingatkannya. Kai memang yakin dan tahu segala hal mengenai Chan Yeol , namun terkadang ia tidak bisa mengerti jalan pikiran temannya itu. Satu hal yang pasti, jika Chan Yeol sudah bertekad akan melakukan sesuatu, maka tidak ada yang bisa menahannya. Ia pun tahu kalau Chan Yeol selalu menjaga janji yang telah ia ucapkan.

"Justru iebih baik kalau wanita itu tidak memiliki apa-apa."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Lebih mudah untuk memutuskannya. Dan mudah untuk diajak kompromi."

Kai berdecak mendengar jawaban yang sinis dan penuh perhitungan itu.

"Daripada seperti itu, lebih baik kau berpacaran sungguhan. Dengan wanita baik-baik Seperti orang lain."

"Aku ini berbeda dengan oranglain."

Tanpa mengubah ekspresinya sedikit pun, Chan Yeol bergumam pelan mendengar saran temannya itu. Sementara, wajah Kai semakin lama semakin kesal dan tidak sabar.

Semua orang tahu bahwa Chan Yeol berbeda dengan orang Iain. Mulai dari kelahirannya, bakatnya, sampai sifatnya. Namun, Kai sekarang hanya ingin Chan Yeol bisa hidup seperti orang lain, apalagi dalam hal memilih istri yang akan menjadi pendamping hidupnya. Tetapi, bagi temannya yang tidak bisa menaruh kepercayaan dan penghargaan pada wanita itu, mencari wanita pendamping bukanlah sesuatu yang mudah. Entahlah, apakah iklan itu benar-benar bisa membawa seorang wanita yang baik dan tepat atau tidak.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Note :

Huaaaaaa akhirnya updatw ugaaa/tebar bunga/. Maapin ya ngilang lagi wkwkwkwk. Ini sebenarnya udah kelar dari lebaran kemaren tapi malah keasikan liburan wkwkwkkwk. Minggu ini diusahain aku bakal updatw next chapter. Okk??

Jangan lupa buat favorit dan Comment yaaw uwu.


	5. Chapter 3

Terik matahari menyinari kantin mahasiswa yang terletak di sebelah timur kampus itu, yang saat Jam makan siang benar-benar mirip seperti arena perang. Di tengah arena perang itu tampak Byun Baek Hyun, seorang ahli nutrisi yang sedang tersenyum ramah. Tugasnya adalah mengatur porsi dan menu makanan agar nutrisinya seimbang untuk mahasiswa dan membuat laporan membosankan yang diminta oleh kantor administrasi. Namun, ia juga tidak menolak jika diminta untuk membantu menyendokkan nasi atau mengatur barisan antrean saat kantin benar-benar sedang penuh.

"Ibu Kim, tahunya sudah hampir habis."

Sebelah tangan Baek Hyun memegang sendok nasi, sementara tangan lainnya memegang penjepit untuk mengambil paha ayam. Sambil tetap memasang senyum di wajahnya, ia kembali mengisi piring-piring lauk yang hampir kosong. Seorang ajumma berbadan tegap yang tadi ia panggil 'Ibu Kim' itu segera datang membawa nampan baru penuh dengan piring-piring kecil berisi tahu. Sementara ajumma itu mengganti nampan yang kosong, Baek Hyun menghentikan sejenak antrean mahasiswa yang membawa nampan mereka. Lalu, selama beberapa detik ia menatap wajah kelaparan mahasiswa-mahasiswa yang sebaya dengan adiknya itu dengan kagum.

Cantik-cantik sekali. Para mahasiswa baru ini terlihat seperti anak-anak kecil yang akan pergi piknik untuk menikmati cahaya matahari musim semi. Anak kecil yang ceria dan tidak sabar menantikan perjalanan mereka.

"Eonni, tambahkan sedikit lagi, dong." "Bibi, minta paha ayam yang besar ya." "Aku Yoon Seok Jun dari fakultas ekonomi. Aku mencintaimu. Mau tidak menjadi pacarku?"

Mahasiswa kelas atas yang sedang diet, mahasiswa yang baru kembali masuk kampus dengan selera makan yang tinggi, lalu mahasiswa baru yang masih terlihat polos. Tetapi, tunggu, apa katanya barusan?

Baekhyun bisa saja menambahkan nasi sedikit lebih banyak atau memberikan satu paha ayam ekstra. Tetapi... apa? Kenapa anak itu tiba-tiba berkata _ngaco_ seperti itu?

Baek Hyun yang hendak menyendok nasi lantas menatap mahasiswa yang berdiri di hadapannya.

Melihat wajahnya yang masih sangat muda, sepertinya ia bukan mahasiswa lama. Atau jangan-jangan, mahasiswa baru?

Mendengar pengakuan cinta yang lantang di tengah-tengah kantin itu, semua mahasiswa yang sedang menunggu antrean langsung memperhatikan Baek Hyun yang mengenakan celemek putih dengan membawa sendok nasi dan penjepit paha ayam di tiap-tiap tangannya. Sementara, ajumma-ajumma lain yang sedang menyendokkan sup berusaha menahan tawa. Wajah wanita ahli nutrisi yang sejak tahun Ialu mulai bekerja di kantin ini memang terlihat relatif muda dibandingkan dengan pegawai yang lain. la sering membantu menyendokkan nasi dan biasanya tidak ada yang memperhatikannya secara khusus, namun kadang-kadang ia mengalami hal yang tidak terduga seperti ini. Saat hari Valentine, ia pernah mendapat cokelat yang diberikan oleh seorang mahasiswa dengan malu-malu. Tetapi kalau terang-terangan seperti ini, ia cukup panik juga menghadapinya. Namun, seolah tidak peduli dengan dirinya yang panik, kejadian ini malah menjadi tontonan bagi para mahasiswa yang mengantre sambil kelelahan dan kelaparan.

"Lebih baik katakan saja terus terang kalau kau mau paha ayam ekstra."

"Aku bisa membeli ayam sendiri. Aku akan lebih berterima kasih kalau kau memberikan hatimu."

"Kalau kau seperti itu terus, tidak akan kuberi paha ayam atau apa pun untukmu. Orang-orang di belakang semakin lama menunggu gara-gara kau."

Tangan kanan Baek Hyun menyendokkan nasi dan tangan kirinya meletakkan satu paha ayam di nampan makanan putih itu lalu ia berkata dengan tegas 'berikutnya!'. Mahasiswa iain yang berdiri di belakang anak laki-laki yang baru saja menyatakan cintanya itu memegangi perut mereka yang kelaparan sambii mengamati suasana saat itu. Terdengar juga suara mahasiswa yang terkikik geli.

Ada-ada saja kejadian aneh saat sedang bekerja seperti ini. Tetapi, setelah dipikir-pikir... Byun Baek Hyun, ternyata masih banyak juga penggemarnya. Baek Hyun berusaha menyembunyikan hatinya yang berbunga-bunga karena senang sambil memasang wajah seolah tidak ada kejadian apa-apa.

"Hei. Aku ini paling tidak suka orang yang suka mengganggu kepentingan orang banyak."

"Baiklah, lain kali aku akan berhati-hati. Tapi, aku tetap mencintaimu."

Satu hal lagi di dunia ini yang tidak tertahankan selain adalah rasa lapar anak-anak muda ini. Mereka yang sedang dalam masa pertumbuhan itu sepertinya menyadari bahwa drama percintaan antara mahasiswa baru dan eonni petugas kantin itu sudah selesai. Kini, perhatian mereka kembali tertuju pada nasi beras merah yang masih mengepul panas dan paha ayam dengan daging yang besar.

 _Aigu, anak-anak ini memang manis sekali. Sayang sekali, nuna! tidak tertarik dengan Iaki-Iaki yang Iebih muda_

Baru saja Baek Hyun merasa kalau situasi kembali normal ketika ia mendengar suara teriakan lain.

"Sepertinya anak tadi sungguh-sungguh. Kenapa kau tidak menerimanya?"

 _Oh. My. God._ Itu adalah suara pangerannya. Pangerannya itu sedang membawa nampan putih dan ikut antre dalam barisan.

 _Bisa-bisanya aku tidak menyadarinya, Pasti tadi ia juga melihat adegan memalukan tadi. Hah, ini semua gara-gara ulah mahasiswa baru itu._

Suasana hatinya yang tadi sempat senang karena mendapat pernyataan cinta itu mendadak Ienyap seketika. Merasa malu dan panik, tangannya yang memegang sendok nasi bergetar.

"Maaf,Sonsaengnim"

"Kau tidak berbuat salah padaku, kok. Kau tidak akan memberikan nasi padaku?" "Ah, tidak, bukan begitu.Tadi anak itu sepertinya belum tahu apa-apa. Mahasiswa baru."

"Sepertinya begitu. Melihat semangatnya yang meluap-luap. Nah, cukup. Terima kasih."

Se Hun menghentikan Baek Hyun yang menyendokkan nasi sampai penuh ke piringnya sambil sibuk beralasan. la kemudian tersenyum kecil pada Jung Won dan kepada ajumma yang mengambilkan salad.

Entah mengapa, Baek Hyun rasanya seolah mendapat pernyataan cinta dan patah hati di saat yang bersamaan. Meskipun begitu, ia harus tetap menyendokkan nasi ke piring para mahasiswa itu.

Sambil mendengarkan permintaan mahasiswa berbadan besar yang meminta nasi Iebih atau mahasiswi yang selalu minta nasinya dikurangi barang satu sendok makan, serta sembari bergurau dengan mahasiswa yang sudah ia kenal, tanpa sadar jam makan siang yang sibuk pun telah berlalu.

Begitu para mahasiswa itu pergi meninggalkan kantin, suasana menjadi jauh lebih sepi sehingga ia bisa mulai melakukan pekerjaan yang lain. Akibat antusiasme berlebihan para mahasiswa itu terhadap paha ayam yang setelah sekian lama tidak muncul, jangankan untuk makan malam, persediaan bahan makanan yang ada sudah habis hanya untuk makan siang saja. Sepertinya, ayam adalah makanan yang paling lezat bagi mereka.

"Beruntung sekali kau, mendapat pernyataan cinta seperti itu." "Pernyataan cinta apanya. Mereka kan masih anak-anak. Apalagi umurku sudah tua."'

Setelah ada sedikit waktu luang, para ajum kantin dan Baek Hyun akhirnya makan siang bersama. Mereka tentu saja tidak lupa meledek Baek Hyun mengenai kejadian saat makan siang tadi. Kejadian seperti ini sepertinya cukup menarik bagi mereka di tengah kesibukan setiap hari yang monoton

"Tapi perbedaan umur kalian kan tidak terlalu jauh."

"Anak itu kan masih mahasiswa baru. Bibi, aku ini sudah 26 tahun."

"Oh ya? Ternyata kau cukup tua juga ya."

Baek Hyun cuek saja, meskipun para ajumma itu menertawai Baek Hyun yang sudah seperti anak mereka sendiri. Kyung Soo sekarang 20 tahun. la sama sekali tidal pernah membayangkan akan berpacaran dengan laki-laki yang usianya lebih muda dari Kyung Soo.

"Apa cincin yang digantung di kalungmu itu artinya kau sedang menunggu seseorang? Apa dia sedang ikut wajib militer?"

"Ya? Oh, ini..."

Mata semua ajumma itu kini tertuju pada liontin berbentuk cincin yang tergantung di Ieher Baek Hyun. Cincin itu tampak seperti terbuat dari emas sungguhan.

"Ini lambang keberuntungan. Ibuku dulu memberikan cincin ini padaku. Tapi karena pekerjaanku, aku tidak bisa memakai cincin ini. Iagi pula, cincin ini juga terlalu besar di jariku."

"Oh, begitu rupanya."

Suara mereka terdengar kecewa mendengar penjelasan Baek Hyun. Sepertinya mereka sudah berpikir macam-macam tentang kalung cincin yang tidak pernah lepas sedetik pun dari Baek Hyun yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu senang mengenakan aksesori Baek Hyun hanya tersenyum melihat reaksi mereka yang telah ia duga dan mengeluarkan pakaian ganti dari loker kecilnya.

"Kau mau pergi menangkap serangga lagi?"

"Tidak. Mau membantu menanam padi. Semoga saja masih belum selesai."

Ketika Baek Hyun melepas bandana dan celemek putihnya, lalu menggantungkan kembali ke dalam lokernya, tiba-tiba ajumma paling tua yang menjadi kepala dapur itu berkata padanya.

"Seharusnya kau mendapat penghargaan dari fakultas holtikultura."

"Kau bekerja lebih rajin di sana daripada mahasiswa fakultas itu kan?"

"Hobimu ini aneh sekali. Kenapa kau suka sekali ladang dan sawah seperti itu?"

"Iya juga ya. Hehe."

Baek Hyun hanya terkekeh pelan menanggapi satu per satu ucapan para ajurnma itu sambil mengambil sepatu boots hujannya. Benar juga. Jung Won memang rajin sekali kuliah difakultas holtikultura dan ia juga bekerja disama. Tidak hanya para profesor di sana, para mahasiswa S3 yang sedang belajar di fakultas itu pun mengakui semangat dan pengetahuan Baek Hyun lebih dari junior mereka sendiri. Baek Hyun juga sering dititipi kunci rumahkaca saat masa liburan atau musim ujian. ketika mahasiswa sedang sibuk. Tidak jarang orang-orang mencarinya di rumah kaca atau kebun fakultas holtikultura itu saat kantin tutup di akhir pekan atau saat ia pulang lebih awal dari kantin seperti sekarang ini.

"Terus terang saja. Kau ke sana untuk menemui Park Se Hun sonsaengnim, kan? "

"Tidak Mana mungkin aku berani berbuat seperti itu..."

Baek Hyun terkejut dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya mendengar pertanyaan salah seorang ajumma yang paling muda. Pertanyaannya sangat tepat sasaran. Namun, tanpa sadar kedua pipinya memerah seolah menunjukkan perasaannya yang sebenarnya.

"Tapi, sonsaengnim itu cukup tampan juga."

"Cukup tampan bagaimana? Dia itu kan sangat sangat tampan sekali."

Para ajumma itu tertawa mendengar jawaban Baek Hyun yang sangat bersemangat, namun Jung Won tidak peduli. Ketika pertama kali bertemu Se Hun yang sedang mengikuti program doktor di rumah kaca, napasnya seolah terhenti. la tidak pernah melihat pria setampan itu sejak Iahir. Namun, pangerannya dulu jarang muncul di rumah kaca itu kini seolah pindah tempat tinggal ke tempat itu. Kelihatannya, ia sedang menulis sebuah karya tulis penting mengenai bunga mawar yang menjalar.

"Aku akan segera kembali."

Kalau ia berada di sana lebih lama lagi, sepertinya para ajumma itu akan semakin meledeknya. Baek Hyun pun segera memakai topinya dan keluar dari ruang istirahat di kantin itu. Jarak dari kantin sampai ke rumah kaca itu sekitar 10 m sementara sampai ke tempat menanam padi sekitar 20 menit. Apa sebaiknya aku mampir ke rumah kaca untuk sekedar menyapa pangeranku itu? Sekalian melihat bunga mawar yang mungkin sudah berbunga. Baek Hyun yang sudah mulai mengayuh sepedanya tiba_tiba terhenti mendengar suara seseorang tiba-tiba terhenti mendengar suara seseorang yang memanggilnya. Ketika ia menoleh, ia melihat jae suk dari kejauhan dengan keringat bercucuran. Suara teman bermain Kyung Soo terdengar cukup panik.

"Nuna, tolong. Cepat selamatkan..." "Kau ini kenapa? Ada apa? Kau sakit?" "Bukan aku, tapi Kyung Soo. Tingkahnya aneh sekali."

"Aneh? Aneh apanya?"

Melihat wajah Jae Suk yang terlihat pucat, bisa dipastikan memang sesuatu yang gawat telah terjadi pada Kyung Soo. Meskipun kedua kakinya seketika itu juga terasa lemas, Baek Hyun berusaha untuk menguatkan dirinya sendiri.

"Bukan begitu. Kelihatannya sih ia baik-baik saja, tapi tindakannya aneh."

"Aneh bagaimana maksudmu?"

Baek Hyun menenangkan Jae Suk yang panik dan bertanya kembali dengan sabar. Kalau katanya Kyung Soo baik-baik saja berarti bukan kejadian yang mengerikan seperti kecelakaan atqu sejenisnya. Lalu, kira-kira kejadian apa yang mungkin menimpa Kyung Soo? Apa dia diculik oleh teman laki-lakinya? Tidak. Kalau hal itu terjadi, pasti Jae Suk sudah sibuk mencari Kyung Soo bukan mencari dirinya seperti saat ini. Baek Hyun menyingkirkan . pikiran aneh yang memenuhi otaknya dan mendesak Jawaban dari Jae Suk.

"Katanya ia akan menikah dengan seseorang."

"Apa?"

Karena sibuk membayangkan hal yang aneh-aneh, Baek Hyun mengira dirinya salah dengar dan kembali bertanya pada Jae Suk. Kata 'menikah' sama sekali tidak terlintas dalam benaknya tadi.

"Menikah."

Jae Suk menyahut seolah hampir menangis merasa dirinya hampir gila. _Ya Tuhan. Adikku yang baru berumur 20 tahun itu sudah ingin menikah?_

"Kau, jangan-jangan kau berbuat yang macam-macam dengan Kyung Soo ya?" "Sudah kubilang, bukan aku."

"Lalu dengan siapa?"

Ternyata Baek Hyun tidak salah dengar. Kabar ini sama buruknya dengan 'diculik oleh laki-laki'. Meskipun ia tahu kalau Kyung Soo memang sering menimbulkan masalah, tetapi kali ini cukup keterlaluan. _Berani-beraninya ia mengatakan akan menikah dengan Iaki-Iaki yang bahkan belum kukenal._

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Katanya dengan orang yang ada di koran."

 _Koran?_ Sepertinya Kyung Soo tidak mungkin kenal dengan orang yang sebegitu terkenalnya sampai muncul di koran. Lalu, kira-kira siapa? Orang terkenal yang muncul di koran?

Baek Hyun menutup matanya sejenak mengingat sesuatu yang berkelebat di pikirannya.

Iklan istri kontrak itu. Pantas saja kemarin Kyung Soo menurut saja ketika ia memarahinya.

 _Dasar anak perempuan itu_

Seketika itu juga Baek Hyun mengernyitkan dahinya dan tatapan matanya menyala geram.

 _Kau belum kapok rupanya, Byun Kyung Soo._ Bisa-bisanya ia termakan iklan seperti itu, padahal belum tahu seperti apa pasangannya. Menurut cerita Jae Suk, hari ini adalah hari wawancara tahap pertama iklan itu. Ternyata Kyung Soo nekat untuk mengikuti wawancara itu. Anak itu, entah apa yang harus kulakukan supaya ia jera. Saat itu, barulah Baek Hyun menyadari kalau mahasiswa baru yang tadi menyatakan cinta padanya di kantin itu masih lebih baik dibandingkan adiknya yang tiba-tiba ingin menikah seperti ini.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Note :

Yuhuuuuu, i'm back again~~~. Pendek ya? Iya pendek banget kaya badanku(?) wkkwkwk. Ini emang sengaja pendek karena kondisi tangan lagi gak memungkinkan. Kemarin baru ngambil darah, terus besok ngambil darah lagi. Kurang pegel apalagi dah nih tangan-_-. Jangan lupa fav sama Comment yaaaa. Love u all


	6. Chapter 4

Begitu Chan Yeol tiba di pusat pelatihan elektronik Park Grup, para karyawan yang menunggu kedatangannya langsung membungkuk hormat. Setiap orang di sana langsung menyingkir memberinya jalan dan pintu lift pun langsung terbuka seolah sudah menunggunya sejak tadi. Seperti biasa, orang-orang masih merasa segan dan takut padanya.

 _Kalau seperti ini caranya, aku jadi merasa mempunyai tanduk setan di kepalaku_ , pikir Chan Yeol. Meskipun ia sudah terbiasa dengan hal ini, hari ini ia merasa terlalu diperlakukan seperti monster atau sejenisnya. la hanya mengangguk singkat menanggapi salam hormat yang diberikan oleh para karyawan yang tidak berani menatap matanya dan membuka pintu ruang rapat tempat Kai sudah menunggunya.

Di atas meja rapat yang lebar itu terletak beberapa folder penuh berisi kertas putih yang disusun dengan rapi. Rasanya ia tidak pernah meminta dokumen itu dan ia bahkan tidak tahu dokumen apa itu. Kunjungannya ke tempat itu pun hanya karena panggilan lason semata dan tidak ada di dalam agendanya.

" Apa ini? "

"CV dari para wanita yang ingin menjadi istrimu. Wawancaranya hari ini. Jadi, bagaimana?"

Kai bertanya sambil melirik ke tumpukan dokumen itu dengan wajah semangat. Hebat juga minat orang-orang terhadap iklan istri kontrak itu. Padahal iklan itu hanya dipasang satu hari,tapi yang mendaftar sudah puluhan ribu orang seperti puluhan ribu itu, yang berhasiI lulus persyaratan saja hampir 1.000 orang.

"Bagaimana apanya?"

"Kan kau yang mulai , menyebarkan iklan ini. Jadi, kau juga yang bertanggung jawab. Aku pun jelas tidak bisa tidak terlibat dalam pemilihan pacar, atau calon istrimu ini"

Kai menyodorkan dokumen-dokumen itu dengan tidak sabar kepada Chan Yeol yang mengerutkan dahinya.

"Terserah kau saja.Toh diantara orang-orangini pasti tidak ada juga orang yang waras.Aku tidak peduli."

"Jadi, standar utamamu apa? Penampilan? Pendidikan? Atau _random_ saja?"

"Sudahlah, aku pusing. Apa gunanya penampilan atau pendidikan dari perempuan yang mau mengirim CV dari iklan seperti itu? "

Chan Yeol mendorong kotak berisi dokumen yang telah disusun rapi di atas meja hingga terjatuh ke Iantai. Terdengar suara berdebam yang cukup keras dan seketika kertas-kertas itu berserakan berantakan dilantai.

"Singkirkan saja yang di bawah itu, Pilih saja salah satu dari yang tersisa."

Tadinya la Ingin menyelesaikan masalah Ini dengan kepala dingin, namun rupanya terlalu hanyak wanita yang sudah glla di dunla In.

Padahal tadinya la hanya perlu menunjukkan kalau ia sudah memiliki kekasih dan akan menikah. Sebenarnya bukan hal yang sulit. Namun rupanya, hal Ini juga bukan hal yang mudah. Mencari wanita yang bisa dijadikan istri sementara, yang bisa diajak berkompromi untuk berpura-pura saling jatuh cinta, dan mudah untuk diajak berpisah nantinya ternyata tidak mudah. Yang pasti, ia paling tidak suka dengan wanita yang hanya mengincar status nyonya dari Park Grup.

"Hah. Sepertinya aku ini sudah sama gilanya denganmu."

"Sudahlah, jangan banyak mengeluh. Aku tahu kau senang mengerjakan hal ini."

Chan Yeol yang tahu pasti ada nada senang dalam gerutuan Kai itu itu nyahut dengan ketus.

"Yah, lumayan. Rasanya seperti menyaksikan pemilihan supermodel secara langsung. _Reality show_."

Kai yang mengangguk-angguk menyetujui ucapan Chan Yeol itu terkikik pelan sambil merapikan kembali kertas-kertas yang berserakan di lantai. Toh masalahnya sudah terlanjur seperti ini, ia benar-benar ingin mencarikan wanita yang baik untuk Chan Yeol.

"Mereka pikir kau ini siapa ya, sampai berani mengirim lamaran tanpa tujuan sepertiini."

"Pasti mereka tidak tahu kalau aku ini anak yang lahir di luar nikah dan sombong."

Skandal terheboh dengan seorang aktris ceroboh,lalu anak di luar nikah. Karena tidak ada yang memberitahunya,ia sendiri yang harus mencaritahu apa arti istilah 'anak di luar nikah' bahkan sebelum ia cukup dewasa. Kemudian, ia menyadari bahwa dirinya tidak bisa lepas dari sebutan itu.

"Mungkin mereka tidak peduli. Kalau mereka keberatan dengan hal itu, akan langsung kudiskualifikasi."

"Terima kasih banyak. Sebagai gantinya, biar nanti aku bertanggung jawab dan membereskan kalau ada orang yang berkata macam-macam padamu."

"Kalau aku dikatai anak hasil kawin silang?"

"Apa pun itu."

"Wah, terima kasih. Untung saja aku ini anak berdarah campuran yang luar biasa."

Kai tertawa kecil menanggapi jawaban Chan Yeol yang ketus. Kai yang diadopsi ketika berumur 6 tahun memang sempat dikucilkan karena tidak mengerti bahasa Inggris Namun, Jason yang mendapat warisan gen positif dari barat dan timur itu memiliki penampilan yang sempurna sehingga ia tidak pernah mendapat ejekan anak hasil kawin silang. Postur badannya tinggi, garis lipatan matanya jelas, kulitnya eksotis, rambutnya hitam, dan rahangnya yang tegas yang sering dianggap seksi oleh para wanita. Ia memang lahir dengan gen spesial yang diwariskan oleh ayahnya yang berasal dari Amerika dan ibunya yang berasal dari Korea.

"Kalau begitu,langsung saja kau bereskan mereka."

"Tentu saja. Makanya sekarang kau tidak usah memusingkan masalahku, kita selesaikan saja dulu masalahmu. Memangnya kau harus memilih wanita dengan cara ini? Tidak ada cara yang lebih baik? "

"Cara yang lebih baik, apa?"

Kai menatap tumpukan kertas itu dan menyeritkan dahinya. Meskipun ini juga menyangkut masalah perusahaan, cara ini benar-benar sangat mekanis dan kaku. Bisa saja ini menjadi cara paling buruk untuk mencari wanita dari sekian banyak cara yang ada.

"Cinta."

Mendengar jawaban Kai yang sederhana, Chan Yeol mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Chan Yeol memandang Kai dengan tatapan 'apa kau gila', membuat Kai menjadi merasa harus menjelaskan jawabannya itu.

Kalau tidak bisa sampai jatuh cinta, setidaknya ia ingin sahabatnya itu bisa berpacaran sungguhan seperti pasangan lainnya. Namun, pintu ruang rapat itu tiba-tiba terbuka sebelum Kai sempat mengatakan sesuatu. Sepertinya ada seseorang yang datang. Kai yang sedang duduk di atas meja segera berdiri l.

"Maaf sekali, tapi wawancaranya baru dimulai pukul lima. "

la melirik sekilas ke arah jam tangannya yang baru menunjukkan pukul tiga lewat.

Chan Yeol hanya berdecak mendengar suara Kai yang berkata dengan sopan. Bahkan ternyata ada juga wanita yang saking semangatnya mengikuti wawancara ini sampai datang dua jam sebelumnya . _Lalu ia menyuruhku untuk jatuh cinta? Benar- benar konyol._

Chan Yeol sama sekali tidak menoleh kepada wanita yang menerobos masuk ke ruang rapat itu.

"Kata siapa aku mau ikut wawancara? Nah, siapa orang gila yang memasang iklan ini?"

"Apa?"

Orang gila? Chan Yeol perlahan memutar kursinya karena mendengar suara wanita yang kedengarannya sangat marah itu.

Di hadapannya tampak seorang wanita yang memang terlihat sangat marah.

Wanita itu mengepalkan tangannya dan seolah tampak api kecil yang bersinar di matanya. Tatapan mata yang seolah akan menerkamnya detik itu juga kini memandang ke arahnya. Sudah lama ia tidak melihat hal seperti ini. Tatapan mata yang penuh amarah.

"Kau siapa?"

"Aku yang bertanya lebih dulu. Kau yang memasang iklan ini?"

Baek Hyun menatap tajam seorang lelaki di hadapannya yang menatap dirinya dengan remeh.

 _Rupanya orang ini yang menghasut adikku dengan iklan bodoh ini?_ Baek Hyum yang tadinya ingin menjelaskan situasinya dengan tenang segera melupakan niatnya dan amarah yang luar biasa seolah meluap dari dalam dirinya. Melihat lelaki yang bibirnya terkatup rapat dan tatapannya yang dingin, Baek Hyun langsung tahu kalau lelaki itu bukan lelaki baik-baik. la tidak sanggup membayangkan adiknya menikah dengan lelaki itu.

Rasa marahnya terhadap lelaki yang menimbulkan masalah ini dan Kyung Soo yang sampai termakan iklan itu bergemuruh di dada Baek Hyun.

"Astaga."

Baek Hyun menghela napas sambil bergumam lemas melihat tumpukan dokumen di atas meja yang diduganya adalah tumpukan CV dari iklan itu. Kemudian, ketika ia melihat foto Kyung Soo sedang tersenyum lebar di tumpukan paling atas kertas-kertas itu, matanya semakin bersinar geram.

"Kau gila ya sampai memasang iklan seperti ini?"

Ucaapan yang sama persis dengan yang ingin ia katakan. Tadinya ia pikir semua orang juga sudah gila. Ternyata masih ada seseorang yang waras juga rupanya.

Wanita yang masih waras itu menggenggam CV dari tumpukan kertas di atas meja dengan tangan bergetar.

Chan Yeol dan Kai berpandangan sejenak. Mereka tidak tahu siapa wanita di dalam foto CV yang dipegang oleh wanita itu. Mereka sebenarnya tidak peduli dan merasa tidak perlu juga untuk mengetahui satu per satu siapa yang mendaftar untuk iklan itu. Namun, wanita yang tiba-tiba datang dan marah-marah itu sepertinya mengenali wanita dalam foto itu.

"Iklan apa?"

Meskipun Chan Yeol tahu pasti iklan apa yang dimaksud oleh wanita itu, ia bukanlah tipe orang baik hati yang langsung menjawab pertanyaannya dengan mudah. Melihat gelagatnya, sepertinya wanita ini bukan salah satu pelamar, tetapi sepertinya juga bukan seseorang yang tidak ada hubungannya sama sekali. Lalu siapa dia?

"Iklan gila untuk mencari istri itu.

"Oh, lalu? Apa jangan-jangan kau orang yang tidak lulus seleksi dokumen ya?"

"Kau pikir aku gila? Mau-maunya mendaftar ke hal-hal memalukan seperti itu ?"

"Jadi, menurutmu orang-orang ini juga gila dan memalukan?"

Chan Yeol sama sekali tidak melirik ke arah tumpukan kertas di atas meja itu, namun Baek Hyun mengerti maksud pembicaraannya. _Ternyata banyak juga orang yang masih kekanakan seperti Kyung Soo_ , pikir Baek Hyun. Ia menghela napas prihatin.

"Orang-orang ini, mungkin saja mereka merasa depresi atau punya alasan tertentu. Tapi, orang yang memasang iklan ini sudah bisa dipastikan ia gila. Aku tidak tahu,apakah kau saking bosan dan tidak ada kerlaannya sampai melakukan hal seperti ini, tapi kuperingatkan, jangan ganggu adikku."

"Siapa?"

"Byun Kyung Soo. Anak ini. Wanita yang kau hubungi untuk wawancara."

Baek Hyun membelalakkan matanya sambil menyodorkan kertas yang ia pegang ke depan laki-laki itu.

Napasnya menderu karena marah, rambutnya acak-acakan, dan pipinya merah. Wajahnya memang tampak seperti seseorang yang baru saja berkelahi, tetapi anehnya, Chan Yeol malah merasa senang melihat wanita ini. Sepertinya ia memang sudah gila karena mau melihat wanita muda yang kelihatannya masih remaja ini.

"Oh, Byun Kyung Soo."

Chan Yeol berusaha untuk tetap tenang sambil mengambil kertas dari tangan wanita itu dan mengangguk-angguk. Sebenarnya ia pun tidak tahu siapa Byun Kyung Soo itu. Tidak. Sebenarnya ia sama sekali tidak tertarik terhadap salah satu orang pun dari sekian banyak pengirim CV ini. Setidaknya sampai beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi padamu. Tapi, kalau kau memang tidak bisa menarik perempuan, lebih baik tidak usah menikah saja sekalian. Adikku ini baru berumur 20 tahun, tahu tidak!"

Suara wanita itu terdengar sangat marah dan kecewa. Namun, yang penting bagi Kai dan Chan Yeol bukan itu. Dua puluh tahun. Keduanya lalu berpandangan. Kalau umurnya 20 tahun, Kai yang superteliti itu pasti sudah menyingkirkannya sejak seleksi dokumen tahap pertama. Berarti. Byun Kyung Soo yang ada di dalam CV ini adalah orang lain.

" Hei."

"Tunggu sebentar."

Kai yang masih tersenyum ramah itu berusaha menjelaskan situasinya kepada wanita yang tiba-tiba datang dan marah-marah itu, namun Chan Yeol menggeleng sejenak dan menyuruhnya diam. Di CV yang susah payah ia rebut dari tangan wanita itu ternyata tidak tertulis nama Byun Kyung Soo. Di tengah situasi yang kacau dan membingungkan ini, sepertinya satu per satu potongan puzzle itu mulai terpasang dengan benar.

"Siapa namamu?"

"Apa?"

"Bukankah kau harus setidaknya memperkenalkan nama dulu, sebelum teriak-teriak di kantor orang lain seperti ini?"

"Sepertinya kau juga tidak mengatakan namamu, padahal kau berinteraksi dengan ribuan orang melaluiiklan itu."

Nama Chan Yeol memang tidak tertulis di dalam iklan itu dan wanita itu mengkritik hal tersebut.

 _Hm, dia berani juga melawanku? Boleh juga._ Chan Yeol tidak terlalu suka orang, yang terlalu penurut dan penakut.

"Ehem, baiklah, Namaku Park Chan Yeol . Lelaki yang membutuhkan istri sesuai syarat di iklan ini,"

"Ehem, begitu rupanya. Namaku Byun Baek Hyun. Seorang kakak yang akan menjaga adiknya dari laki-laki kurang ajar seperti kau'''

Chan Yeol senang melihat semangat wanita itu yang tetap gigih dan tidak mau kalah. la juga mendapatkan berbagai keterangan mengenai wanita ltu. Entah apakah wanita itu hanya melihat foto dalam CV itu saja, tetapi sepertinya ia tidak tahu kalau namanya yang tercantum dalam CV itu.

Byun Baek Hyun. Kakak gadis yang ada di dalam foto ini. Adiknya yang terlihat manis ini menggunakan nama dan umur kakaknya. untuk membuat CV palsu ini. Sepertinya adiknya ini berbeda dengan kakaknya yang galak ini.

"sekali lagi kuperingatkan, jangan berani-berani kau melirik adikku. Aku tahu kau tidak punya perasaan apa-apa pada adikku."

"Memangnya apa hubungannya perasaanku dengan umur adikku itu?"

Dari awal, dirinya pun memang tidak punya perasaan apa-apa. Hebat juga wanita ini. Bisa langsung mengenali dirinya yang seperti itu. Toh pada dasarnya Chan Yeol memang tidak punya perasaan apa-apa.

"Berapa umurmu?"

Meskipun hatinya geram, Baek Hyun berusaha untuk tetap bertanya dengan sopan, seperti nasihat orangtuanya yang menyuruhnya untuk tetap ramah terhadap orang yang tidak dikenal. Sebenarnya tidak terlalu penting mengetahui umur lelaki yang telah melakukan perbuatan gila seperti ini. Namun, ia benar- benar tidak habis pikir bagaimana lelaki ini bisa melakukan hal seperti ini.

"Tiga puluh tiga."

Begitu rupanya, 33 tahun. Bahkan umurnya 13 tahun lebih tua dari adiknya. Baek Hyun semakin emosi mengingat lelaki ini menginginkan adiknya bukan karena cinta, tetapi karena adiknya itu masih muda dan cantik.

"Benar-benar. Bahkan beda umurnya saja 13 tahun. wanitanya cantik, masa iya kau sampai berbuat seperti ini? Sampai berbuat memalukan seperti ini. Kau ini cabul ya?"

"Cabul? Aku tidak pernah dipanggil seperti itu sebelumnya. Lagi pula, adikmu itu lulus tahap terakhir. Benar-benar sesuai dengan seleraku. "

" Apa? "

Kai sempat berdehem pelan mendengar jawaban Chan Yeol, namun Baek Hyun yang emosi dan semakin memuncak sepertinya tidak mendengarnya. Baek Hyun memandang lelaki yang kelihatannya gila itu dengan tatapan mengerikan. Baek Hyun rasanya hampir gila saat menyadari bahwa lelaki yang memasang iklan konyol ini ternyata masih bisa mengenali mana perempuan yang cantik dan tidak.

"Kau gila ya. Sudahlah. Awas saja kalau kau berani menghubungi adikku lagi. Akan kulaporkan ke polisi. "

" Dengan tuduhan apa? "

" Cabul dan penguntit. "

Mendengar tuduhan yang tidak masuk akal itu, Kai kembali terbatuk pelan namun Chan Yeol mengabaikannya dan fokus pada wanita di hadapannya itu.

" Kalau aku merayu adikmu, sepertinya ia akan menurut padaku."

Chan Yeol tentu saja tahu pasti mengenai wanita-wanita seperti itu. Namun, Baek Hyun yang membuat Kyung Soo semakin terekspos itu terpaksa menahan kata makian yang hampir keluar dari mulutnya.

 _Lelaki ini benar-benar kurang ajar. Kyung Soo, kau sadar tidak dengan apa yang kau perbuat?_

"Kau mengancamku?"

"Tidak, hanya mengatakan yang sebenarnya saja. Dua puluh tahun itu bukan anak-anak lagi."

Dua belas tahun. Saat itu seorang pengacara membawanya ke Korea dan seteiah melakukan pemeriksaan gen berkali-kali, barulah ia diakui sebagai anak. Lalu, 20 tahun. Untuk menjadi calon penerus Park Grup, ia harus melalui serangkaian tes yang sangat ketat. Dan saat itu, ia sudah menjadi orang dewasa. Namun, ia tidak punya alasan untuk menceritakan masa lalunya pada wanita yang sangat ingin menjaga adiknya ini. Toh hubungan mereka juga tidak dekat.

"Tentu saja termasuk anak-anak bagi pria berumur 33 tahun."

Lelaki itu sama sekali tidak terlihat gentar meskipun Baek Hyun menatapnya tajam. Tidak heran juga. Kalau ia masih memiliki perasaan atau rasa malu. ia tidak mungkin memasang lklan ltu.

"berarti mudah bagiku untuk merayunya."

"Tidak akan. Adikku ltu bukan gadis bodoh!"

"Berani bertaruh? "

Wajahnya terlihat penuh percaya diri, sementara Baek Hyun terlihat semakin tegang. Kini masalahnya bertambah serius dari sebelumnya.

 _Taruhan? Apa dia pikir aku mau bertaruh mengenai adikku sendiri,_ batin Baek Hyun. _Sebenarnya pikiran-pikiran aneh apa lagi yang memenuhl otak lelaki ltu?_

"Seandainya aku bertaruh denganmu, pasti aku yang menang. Tapi sayang sekali , peraturan di keluarga kami melarang untuk berjudi. Kau beruntung karena tidak perlu memohon-mohon ampun saat kau kalah nanti. "

" Sepertinya kau yakin sekali akan menang. "

"Tentu saja. Pasti aku yang menang."

Wanita itu menyahut dengan yakin. Matanya berkilat penuh percaya diri seolah ucapannya itu tidak mungkin meleset. Berdasarkan perhitungannya yang akurat dan pengalamannya selama ini, dari sinar matanya itu, Chan Yeol tahu bahwa wanita Itu sungguh-sungguh yakin dengan ucapannya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa seyakin itu? "

"Karena aku adalah keluarganya dan kau adalah orang Iain."

Jawaban yang di luar dugaannya. Menurutnya, ada alasan yang lebih masuk akal daripada jawaban itu. Percaya hanya kan sama-sama keluarga ? Chan Yeol merasa dirinya salah menilai wanita ini. Wanita ini ternyata benar-benar polos. Namun, kalau adiknya yang mengirim CV ini jauh Iebih baik kakaknya. Untuk pertama kalinya Chan Yeol tidak bisa menyembunyikan kekecewaannya pada wanita di hadapannya itu.

"PoIos sekali."

"Entahiah. Kelihatannya selama ini hidupmu keras sekali dan penuh masalah. Tapi, di dunia ini ada juga sesuatu yang bisa dipastikan dengan sempurna. Adikku itu tidak akan mengkhianati kepercayaanku."

Kepercayaan. Chan Yeol mengangkat sebelah ujung bibir meremehkan ucapan wanita itu.

Selama hidupnya, Chan Yeollah yang paling banyak menyaksikan betapa mudahnya kepercayaan antarmanusia hancur. _Berani-beraninya wanita ini mengajariku tentang kepercayaan._ Kali ini mereka seri. Wanita ini sama sekali tidak mau mengalah dan ia sudah mengusik dirinya yang sama sekaIi tidak suka mengakui kekalahan.

"Oh ya, sekadar ingin memperingatkan saja. Meskipun kau yakin bahwa tidak ada orang yang bisa dipercaya di dunia, jangan coba- coba menguji pendapatmu itu pada adikku."

Wanita itu memperingatkannya kembali dengan nada tegas dan tatapan yakin.

Wanita ini, ternyata pikirannya lebih tajam dari yang ia duga. Wanita ini bisa membaca isi hatinya dengan tepat, padahal biasanya tidak ada seorang pun dapat melakukannya. Kai yang sejak tadi mengawasi mereka pun semakin tersenyum lebar. Rasanya menyenangkan juga melihat temannya itu sekali-sekali mengaku kalah. Chan Yeol mengalihkan pandangan matanya dari Kai kepada wanita yang kini semakin tenang itu.

"Yang diuji adalah kepercayaanmu, bukan pendapatku."

"Terserah apa katamu."

Wanita itu mendengus tidak peduli kepada Chan Yeol. Sampai saat ini, belum pernah ada orang yang merasa yakin akan menang melawan Chan Yeol. Ketika Chan Yeol berusia 12 tahun, masa itu merupakan masa ketika rasa takutnya berubah menjadi sikap memberontak la sama sekali tidak takut terhadap teman-temannya yang selalu membicarakannya di belakang, atau terhadap orang-orang di sekitarnya yang yakin sekali bahwa dirinya bukanlah anggota Keluarga Park.

"Oh ya, meskipun ini bukan urusanku, apa kau sudah makan?"

"Apa?"

"Karena kadang-kadang ada orang yang jika perutnya kosong, otaknya juga ikut kosong. Kalau bukan karena itu, aku tidak mengerti lagi mengapa orang yang kelihatannya baik-baik saja seperti kau ini bisa melakukan hal memalukan seperti ini."

Wanita yang dalam sekejap membuat Chan Yeol menjadi seseorang yang berotak kosong dan tidak tahu malu itu berjalan keluar dengan yakin dan membanting pintu ruangan itu.

Ruang rapat itu sunyi selama beberala saat Di situasi yang tidak masuk akal ini, situasi ketika ia seharusnva marah, Chan Yeol malah menyunggingkan senyumnya yang jarang sekali ia perlihatkan. Sementara itu, wajah Kai pun tampak lebih gembira daripada sebelumnya.

"Wow, _bravo_. Hebat sekali. Sepertinya sayang sekali kalau dilepaskan begitu saja."

"Benar. Wanita itu sepertinya bisa cukup berguna."

Chan Yeol yang biasanya sangat pilih-pilih, anehnya malah menganggukkan kepalanya, membuat Kai bingung. Setelah selama ini ia berada dalam rutinitas pekerjaannya yang membosankan, hari ini sepertinya benar-benar hari yang penuh kejutan baginya.

"Jadi? Sepertinya kau tertarik padanya?"

"Lumayan. Kalau begitu, wanita itu yang lulus. Tadi itu benar. benar wawancara paling hebat."

"Bukan adiknya wanita itu?"

"Kan dia akan melaporkanku karena cabul dan penguntit. Namanya juga nama wanita itu, yang mengikuti wawancara juga dia."

Meskipun fotonya berbeda dengan yang ada di CV, itu tidak masalah karena ia sudah bertemu dengan orang aslinya. Ia pun tidak tertarik dengan wanita yang membuat CV palsu menggunakan nama orang lain. Saat ini, Chan Yeol membutuhkan seseorang yang berani, seperti wanita yang tadi berani menerobos masuk ke kantor orang lain demi melindungi adiknya. Lagi pula dalam masalah ini, ia sangat membutuhkan seseorang yang bisa dipercaya dan menjaga rahasia. Wanita itu, mungkin saja ia memiliki dua syarat utama ini.

"Sepertinya ia tidak akan terlalu suka kalau pemeran utamanya berubah dari adiknya menjadi dirinya sendiri."

"Terserah. Toh aku tidak peduli apakah wanita itu suka padaku atau tidak."

Bagi Chan Yeol , perasaan orang lain bukanlah urusannya. la cukup menggunakan wanita itu untuk mendapatkan tujuannya. Itu saja. Mungkin saja wanita itu adalah orang yang paling tepat untuk pekerjaan ini.

"Kau serius?"

"Cari tahu segala hal tentang wanita itu. Lalu, adik perempuannya..."

Chan Yeol menjawab pertanyaan Kai sambil melihat-lihat CV yang dikirim oleh adik wanita itu.

"Atur juga waktu pertemuan adiknya ini. "

" Hm, sepertinya tidak perlu sampai seperti ltu. Sepertl kata wanita itu tadi, sepertinya tidak sopan kalau kita lkut menguji masalah kepercayaan keluarga mereka. "

" Aku bukannya mau mengetes kepercayaan mereka."

Kai menggelengkan kepalanya mengetahui apa yang kira-kira kan dilakukan oleh temannya itu, sementara Chan Yeol yang keras kepala sama sekali tidak mengubah keputusannya. Toh anak ini memang tidak akan mendengarkan pendapat orang lain jika sudah memutuskan sesuatu.

Kai hanya tersenyum penuh harap sambil menghela napas pasrah melihat sinar mata temannya yang bersinar tajam, seperti elang yang sedang mengincar mangsanya. Jelas kalau Chan Yeol tidak akan menyerah kali ini. Dan seperti sebelumnya ia senang melihat pilihan dan sifat keras kepala Chan Yeol. Karena jarang ada orang yang berani melindungi keluarganya, mengutamakan kepercayaan, dan berani melawan Chan Yeol sampai seperti itu.

Di perjalanan pulang, Baek Hyun benar-benar merasa badannya letih.

Adrenalinnya meningkat drastis dan level kemarahannya rasanya sudah melebihi batas normal. _Sial. Kurang ajar. Berani-beraninya ia menggoda adikku yang polos._ Gara-gara melakukan tindakan bodoh ini, Baek Hyun benar-benat merasa kesal dan kecewa. Perbuatan Baek Hyun kali ini benar-benar keterlaluan.

"Tidak, tidak."

Baek Hyun mengabaikan seruan burung kakatua dan Goliath yang mengelus-eluskan bulu hitamnya untuk menyambutnya di rumah. Saat ini, ia tidak ada waktu untuk melayani peliharaannya itu dulu.

"Eonni, tumben pulang cepat."

"Byun Kyung Soo,jam malammu untuk minggu ini adalah jam enam sore."

Baek Hyun berkacak pinggang dan berkata dengan tegas menanggapi ucapan salam Kyung Soo. Meskipun ingin melarang Kyung Soo untuk keluar rumah selama 10 hari, sebulan atau selama mungkin,ia berusaha untuk bersabar karena Kyung Soo masih harus pergi ke sekolah. Kyung Soo seharusnya berterima kasih pada kesabaran dan gaya didik kakaknya itu. Namun sepertinya ia masih belum menyadari perbuatannya,

"Eonni!"

Kyung Soo seketika itu juga melotot marah memandang kakaknya yang tiba-tiba memerintahkanny seperti itu. Wajahnya berpikir keras berusaha mengetahui alasan dari sikap kakaknya itu. _Sepertinya aku tidak melakukan kesalahan apa-apa belakangan ini_ pikir Hee Won. Mungkin ia hanya bercanda penasaran. Astaga! _jangan-jangan ..._ Ekspresi Kyung Soo menyadari maksud ucapan kakaknya perlahan berubah

"Pasti Jae Suk yang mengadu ya." "Bukan itu yang penting, kau ini punya otak atau tidak, sih? Tidak, tidak. Jadi, sebenarnya standar dirimu hanya sebatas ini?"

"Eonni, aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Dengar dulu penjelasanku. Masa Eonni tidak memberiku kesempatan untuk menjelaskan masalah ini."

Kyung Soo yang menyadari bahwa kakaknya sungguh-sungguh marah akhirnya mengalah dan mulai merayu kakaknya. Sementara itu, Baek Hyun tidak bisa membiarkan hal ini begitu saja. Kali ini adiknya harus benar-benar menyadari kalau perbuatannya itu salah.

"Peraturan nomor 33, berilah kesempatan kepada orang lain. Kesalahan itu bukanlah kejahatan fatal "

Tae Hyun yang kali ini tidak bisa lepas dari buku komik menyeletuk memberi bantuan pada Kyung Soo yang dimarahin habis-habisan. Melihat bantuan adik bungsunya itu, Baek Hyun bersabar dan menahan amarahnya yang hampir meluap. Hatinya benar-benar kesal dan sakit seperti ditusuk-tusuk pisau

"Oke. Kuberi waktu 10 menit. Sebagai gantinya, kau juga harus ingat peraturan nomor 46."

"Tubuh, hati, dan harga diri bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa diperjualbelikan."

Kali ini Ye Rim sudah menghapal isi peraturan itu. Kyung Soo segera menundukkan kepalanya dan memasang wajah menyesal, namun Baek Hyun tetap memasang wajah galak padanya. Kyung Soo sudah bertekad akan menghabisi Jae Suk kalau ia bisa selamat hari ini. Tingkah Jae Suk kali ini benar-benar seperti pemicu ledakan nuklir. Kyung Soo tidak pernah melihat kakaknya semarah ini sebelumnva.

"Aku tidak menjual tubuhku. Dan juga tidak menjual harga diriku."

"Tapi perbuatanmu jauh berbeda dengan apa yang kau ucapkan barusan."

"Aku hanya tertarik dengan iklan itu saja. Sungguh."

"Kenapa kau bisa tertarik dengan iklan gila seperti ini? Padahal masih banyak iklan atau artikel yang lain."

"Pasti karena ada kesempatan belajar diluar negeri, kan?"

Celetuk Tae Hyun sambil membetulkan kacamatanya ketika Kyung Soo hanya terdiam. Tae Hyun yang sekilas mengetahui kesalahan apa yang dilakukan Kyung Soo dari percakapan kedua _nuna_ -nya itu menghela napas layaknya orang dewasa. Hari itu, sebenarnya ia cukup khawatir melihat mata Kyung Soo yang bersinar penuh semangat ketika melihat iklan itu. Sebagai anak laki-laki tertua di rumah itu, seharusnya ia bisa mengira kalau hal ini akan terjadi. Namun karena berbagai kesibukannya, ia tidak sempat mengurusi masalah ini.

"Belajar ke luar negeri?"

"Ada kesempatan khusus seperti di baris terakhir iklan itu. Mulai dari gaji sampai belajar ke luar negeri. Lumayan juga kan."

Kyung Soo yang bercita-cita ingin menjadi Miss Korea memang bukan wanita dengan wajah yang cantik saja. Berkat nilai sekolahnya yang baik dan otaknya yang pandai, ia langsung diterima oleh sebuah universitas yang cukup baik dalam sekali ujian saja. Sebenarnya, Kyung Soo termasuk wanita yang berbakat. Mungkin itulah sebabnya ia bisa sampai lulus ke tahap wawancara iklan gila itu.

"Byun Kyung Soo, kau tahu tidak betapa berbahayanya laki-laki itu? Kau sadar tidak kejadian apa saja yang bisa menimpamu?"

"Aku mana tahu hal-hal seperti itu. Toh umurku juga tidak mencukupi, jadi aku hanya iseng saja mengirim surat lamaran itu. Eonni, sudahlah, jangan marah terus."

"Masalahnya adalah orang itu tidak hanya sekadar iseng. "

Baek Hyun yang tidak sabar terhadap adiknya yang tidak apa-apa tentang situasi sebenarnya di luar sana, berteriak sambil menaikkan poninya dengan tangannya. Adiknya benar-benar masih seperti anak kecil.

"Eonni, apa maksudmu? Eonni sudah bertemu dengan orang itu?

"Tentu saja. Menurutnya, kau ini adalah kandidat kuat. "

"Aneh sekali."

Kyung Soo memiringkan kepalanya dengan wajah bingung. Baek Hyun kembali berteriak padanya.

"Apanya yang aneh? Yang aneh itu kau, mau-maunya mendaftar ke iklan istri kontrak seperti itu."

Tentu saja laki-laki cabul itu tertarik pada adiknya yang masih muda dan cantik itu. Namun, dari sekian banyak kejadian yang ia alami hari ini, ia paling menyayangkan sifat adiknya yang masiy kekanakan sampai bisa terbujuk iklan seperti itu.

"Bukan itu maksudku. Umurku kan tidak mencukupi persyaratan iklan itu."

"Oh ya? Kau pikir orang itu menganggap hal itu penting? "

"Buatku itu penting."

"Apa maksudmu?"

Baek Hyun bertanya pelan melihat wajah Kyung Soo mendadak serius. Entah kenapa, ia merasa tidak tenang menanti jawaban yang akan keluar dari mulut Luung Soo. Jalan pikiran dan tingkah adiknya itu memang sering tidak terduga. Makanya bisa sampai timbul kejadian hari ini.

"Maksudku, aku mengirim CV Eonni dan menempel fotoku sendiri. "

" _Nuna_!"

" _Eonni_!"

"Byun Kyung Soo"

Baek Hyun , Tae Hyun, dan bahkan Ye Rim yang masih kecil berteriak bersamaan, sementara Kyung soo memasang wajah tidak peduli.

"Karena awalnya kupikir toh aku tidak akan lulus. Tapi, aneh sekali. Bagaimana orang itu bisa mengetahuiku? Kalau _Eonni_ mungkin saja."

"Bukan itu yang penting saat ini. Awas saja kalau sekali lagi berbuat aneh-aneh seperti ini."

Baek Hyun berkata dengan tegas dan galak pada Kyung Soo sambiI memasang wajah seseram mungkin. Ia tldak peduli bagaimana orang itu bisa mengetahui Kyung Soo.

Entah apa pekerjaan laki-laki itu, namun la terlihat seperti orang kaya yang sepertinya bisa berbuat jahat sewaktu-waktu. Seperti puma yang berbahaya, yang bisa tiba-tiba menyerang kapan saja. Mengingat bahwa yang menjadi target laki-laki itu adalah adiknya sendiri,Baek Hyun bergidik ngeri.

"Baiklah aku mengerti . Sekarang Eonni tidak perlu khawatir lagi."

"Aku tidak mengkhawatirkanmu, tapi laki-laki itu."

"Kenapa? "

Baek Hyun menghela napas melihat Kyung Soo yang bertanya dengan tatapan penuh rasa ingin tahu. Seperti kata laki-laki itu tadi, adiknya ini memang mudah dirayu. Baek Hyun benar-benar harus menjeIaskan satu per satu dan memperingatkan Kyung Soo mengenai betapa berbahayanya orang itu. Adiknya itu harus tahu lelaki seperti apa dia.

"LeIaki itu bukan orang sembarangan yang bisa kau hadapi seorang diri. Jadi, kau harus berhati-hati."

"Iya, aku mengerti. Sebenarnya sekarang aku lebih khawatir pada Eonni."

Melihat amarah kakaknya mulai reda, Kyung Soo kembali menyahut dengan berani.

"Aku juga."

"Iya, aku juga."

"Kalian semua mau kelaparan malam ini? "

Tae Hyun menyahut ucapan Kyung Soo, yang kemudian diikuti pula oleh si kecil Ye Rim. Baek Hyun akhirnya terpaksa setengah mengancam adik-adiknya yang pintar dan susah diatur itu. Namun, rasa khawatir itu tetap mengintai dari dalam hati keciInya.

Lelaki itu bukanlah orang yang akan menyerah begitu saja. Baek Hyun kembali merasa cemas dan bergidik ngeri mengingat tatapan matanya yang tajam dan tidak mau kalah itu.

Tenang. Segala sesuatunya akan baik-baik saja. Lelaki itu pasti orang yang sangat sibuk. Dan sepertinya kaya raya. Ia pasti tidak memiliki waktu memusingkan keluarga miskin seperti keluarganya ini. Namun, sekeras apa pun Baek Hyun berusaha menenangkan dirinya, kecantikan adiknya itu membuatnya semakin khawatir.

Baek Hyun kembali menghela napas sambil mengawasi adik-adiknya masuk ke kamar mereka masing-masing. Angin musim semi yang dingin menerobos masuk ke ruang tamu melalui celah tipis jendela. Angin itu seolah menerobos dan terus bertiup di dalam hatinya. la adalah kepala keluarga dari keluarga yang sebelumnya tidak pernah terkena angin badai seperti ini

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Note:

HOLLLAAAAAAA~~~ Okeh diriku kambek setelah 2 bulan:))). Ini chapter pertama setelah aku keluar RS (untuk kesekian kalinya) dan yaaa ini lumayan panjang dari chapter yang sebelumnya. Lebih keselnya, HPku beberapa hari yang lalu kereset dan datanya semua ke hapus... :'). Untung masih ada datanya di laptop. And hope you like it. Mungkin aku bakal lama up ini, berhubung kesibukan dikelas 12 yang membuatku harus les sampai malam. Jadi aku harap kalian tetep nungguin ini.

Jangan lupa coment dan likenya. Love u all


End file.
